


The Seventh On The Third

by Fluffyplum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elevator Friendship, Fluff, Happy sappy ending shit, M/M, Neighbors, Older Characters, Piercings, Punk Louis, Ridiculous, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos, several of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyplum/pseuds/Fluffyplum
Summary: The one where Harry can't figure out Louis' job and a friendship blossoms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just rambles, mostly a conversation story. Not much background or anything besides the two.

_The first month_

_Day 1, Monday Afternoon_

"Please say any of you can lend me a light?"

A chipper voice trailed from behind, and the moment Harry flicked his head to see who it belonged to, his eyes widened, and he found himself staring with slightly parted lips. A guy was there, just a few feet away with a questionable look crossing his face but all Harry could see were distinct tattoos ghosting over skin like dark shadows. _Several. Plenty._ More black decorated the arms than bare skin and as he trailed them, he noticed how they moved a bit up the throat and over pointy collarbones before they hid behind a loose tank top. 

"Oh, yeah I think Haz here has mi-‘’

‘’No.. Do not.’’

Niall’s sound came from his side and without thinking his mouth worked on its own while his eyes drifted to stare at two stretched ears. Pierced ones were one thing but what he saw was more like large coat buttons had been shoved through, with thin strips of skin holding them in place. He could probably fit two of his fingers through with ease. 

‘’What are you talking about?’’

Smoke burned up his nose when Niall blew out, and the blonde man stepped a little closer, confusion trailing his words as eyes burned at Harry’s side.

"That I don't have a lighter."

"You just fumbled with mine two seconds ago Harry."

"Oh.. Right."

A small frown danced over the stranger’s brows, and something near realisation flicked it away as soon as it had arrived, sending his eyes rolling. He tugged at the black beanie placed over his hair, and when Harry followed the tattooed arm coming close to a face, his eyes narrowed in on a silver flare. A small circular barbell in the shape of a horseshoe hung from the nose and shone quite harshly as the guy tilted his head where sunbeams hit the steel.

"Okay never mind since curls here assumes I'm going to steal it or set you on fire, which is just rude now, I'll just go grab my own."

The guy strode past them and unwillingly Harry’s gaze followed him a few seconds too long, long enough to see the tattoos poked out beneath the beanie and slid down his neck before once again the garment hid the rest.

"What the fuck was that all about?"

A flat hand made contact with the back of his head and he yelped in surprise from the strength Niall had used, sending a small flare of pain down his side. 

"What, I didn't accuse him! He just put me off with the whole gangster style."

"More like a skater Harry, or perhaps a bit punkish with the tattoos and those piercings."

He rubbed his side as he sent Niall a confused shrug.

"There’s a difference?"

"Yes and he's probably a lot nicer than you, stop judging people so fast hipster trash."

"Hey."

"He had a rucksack thrown over his shoulder for Christ sake, not a bloody knife aimed at us between his fingers."

A small blush crept up his neck and painted his cheeks as the whole scene replayed in his mind, and he shook his head, feeling awkward and a bit ashamed of his behaviour when Niall had a point.

"I didn't mean to be rude I just.. I don’t know, wasn't prepared to see him and blanked out a bit.. Guess he seemed nice enough, though."

"Even said please, what a monster."

He sighed and sensed another wave of shame gliding over his shoulders, knowing he’d not handled it well he sent Niall a guilty look.

"I'll apologise if I ever see him again alright."

"Might be your chance today then."

"Why?"

Brows knitted into puzzlement as Niall smirked and took the last drag of his cigarette before he flicked it to the ground. 

"Because he walked into your building."

Already knowing he wouldn’t see the guy when moments had passed, he still whipped around to stare at the entrance of where he lived. No sign of the man, of course, and his frown deepened as he moved back to face Niall.

"You sure? I’ve never seen him before; you think he's just visiting or recently moved in? I know there was a flat up for sale a while back, but I never saw anyone take over."

‘’No idea mate, but you're probably about to find out."

"Why?"

"Since you’ll be going back inside? I'm finished with my smoke and heading home."

"Oh, right."

"God you're slow today. Tell me how your embarrassing apology goes."

Then Niall took off, but he could hear the annoying laugh from his Irish friend follow him through the front door he slowly pushed open. Almost immediately his eyes caught movement from the stairs leading down to the basement and the same guy gradually appeared with the dark loose top swaying over thighs. Unable to find words he closed the door behind him as quietly as possible while the guy walked over to the row of mailboxes hanging on the wall. He’d not looked up, and Harry wasn’t sure he was aware of being stared at or had noticed another presence in the first place. _It's just a person,_ he thought, and he straightened his back while his feet hesitantly stepped closer to his mail on the opposite end of the row.

"Erh.. Hi"

His voice was quiet, almost a whisper and he darted his eyes up when he saw how the guy turned his posture to face his direction. A small tilt crawled over lips as one of his brows rose; gaze landed back on Harry, and as it dragged down the tilt evolved into a smug grin. 

"Well hello fellow stranger who treats everyone as a thug or was that just especially for me?"

More steel surfaced as his mouth stretched, showing off another horseshoe piercing dangling from the inside of his upper lip. It was strangely fascinating where it covered parts of his front teeth, and Harry forced a tight smile as embarrassment prickled.

"About that.. I didn't- I mea-"

"Please don't choke yourself on the words you struggle with, I'm not an expert on the Heimlich Maneuver."

The guy turned back to look at the mail in his hands, flipping through a bunch of advertisement mail-carriers stuffed inside every mailbox without a particular sticker that prevented them from doing so. His black skinny jeans drowned underneath the top and when he moved one foot behind the other he looked surprisingly small. A bit curvy around the waist from the way his hip popped out but otherwise quite small as Harry continued to observe his profile.

"I just-"

"Yes yes you're sorry and all that, I get it.’’

"Right.."

"It's fine, used to it."

A free hand brushed off his attempt at apologising, and he found himself feeling even worse about his previous reaction. Perhaps the guy was used to it, with his strong appearance he could understand but it didn’t excuse his behaviour and knowing he was amongst the many ignorant people left a bad taste in his mouth.

‘’I am sorry, though.’’

‘’No worries curls.’’

"So.. You live here?"

With his new attempt at striking a small conversation, the guy looked up once more and sent another raised brow, biting at the corner of his bottom lip with amusement.

"Moved in yesterday."

‘’I didn’t realise there was a flat up for sale.’’

‘’Nah I bought it a while back, but came to an agreement with the previous owner when my last place had some time left before I could relocate.’’ 

The guy pushed the useless junk back into his mailbox and closed the door.

‘’Ah, I see. Cool.’’

The smallest snort left the guys’ lips as he turned on his heel and walked to the silver doors of the elevator, pushing the button and shaking his head lightly before speaking over his shoulder.

"Are you always this awkward around new people or am I especially shaking your jewels?"

"Wha- no I was just.. Never mind. Do you perhaps uh, need any help.. with you know, settling in?"

"Well look at you, being a good neighbour or just trying to erase your first impression- you do live here right, you didn't just follow me inside?"

Arms came to rest over his chest as he leant against the elevator waiting for the ride and Harry widened his eyes yet again as he slowly stepped closer.

"No no, I live on the sixth floor, done so for about three years now. The flat you bought, is it higher or lower?"

"The floor above yours. So what are you waiting for then?"

"Uh.."

"Helping, man."

"Right, show the way."

When the small ding played over the room, the guy stepped inside and smirked broad enough to portrait nicely shaped teeth underneath the piercing he couldn’t seem to look away from while wiggling his brows.

"You know, you should feel special. I don't take just anyone home with me. Certainly not those who insult me.-"

Awkwardness burned up his neck, and he cleared his throat while his eyes fell to the floor, unsure what to say and unable to meet the amused gaze.

"-Wow you're a hard nut to crack aren't you, laugh a little."

Another snort came, and he uncomfortably scratched the back of his head as he avoided looking in the guy’s direction, sensing he would probably end up insult him by staring too obviously again. 

"Right."

 

_\--------_

 

"It looks.. Nice."

"You are aware how bad you are at lying right? Proved that within five seconds of conversation."

"Fine, it looks.. Unfinished."

He sent a small shrug as he wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself, he was standing in some strangers unfinished flat where several boxes lined up across the room. Papers, a grey couch with a blanket and a few pillows decorated the rest of the floor and the strong sunlight beaming through the window sent his eyes squinting. 

"Better. And of course, it does, I moved in yesterday. What do you think I am, Superman?"

"No no-"

"Can't do everything at once and I don't mind, I have time."

The guy stepped a few feet to his right and reached the kitchen area of the open living room solution, going straight to the refrigerator and grabbed himself a bottle of beer. With a slight tilt of his head, Harry could read the following question but before being asked he shook his head in a quiet no thanks. 

"So what would you like me to do?"

"Now that's an interesting question, Harold."

Another smirk was sent his way as the guy stepped back, and with a slight frown between his eyes, he awkwardly fiddled with his hands. 

"My names not Haro-"

"You can unpack my kitchen; you seem like the type who knows what goes where in there." 

A light roll of eyes reached his attention, and the guy walked past him while waving a hand, unbothered to hear the protest of using his name wrong.

"Okay."

Hesitantly he inched closer to the single box placed on top of the counter, not sure it was the right one and peered inside. His frown grew deeper when only a few items came to life, so few he would be impressed if the guy would be able to make more advanced food in his kitchen besides sandwiches. Nevertheless, his fingers unpacked, and he looked around, figuring where he should place them.

"You're not very social are you?"

Not prepared to hear another voice so close he spun around, gripping a spatula tight in his hand and almost yelped when he came face to face with the guy. The same curve to his corner lip was still there, and Harry gained a feeling he was silently laughing, which was just great. Normally he wasn’t awkward and tense around new people but the guy, well, he was just not what he was used to.

"Why'd you say that?"

"You've been moving silently in my kitchen for ten minutes."

"No, I just- I'm not used to this situation?"

One of the guys’ brows cocked up as he sent a pointed look while he took a long sip of his beer and moved closer to another box on the floor. 

"And what situation would that be?"

The guy fumbled trying to open it, and Harry realised he was still holding the spatula as it was a weapon and he hurriedly placed it in one of the drawers.

"Entering the flat of a complete stranger I've barely spoken to."

"Ah so the slow wine and dine kind of guy then, figured you were high maintenance."

He could almost hear how wide the guy grinned and for some reason it made him feel a bit uptight, which was new but he reckoned it was exactly what he came off as in the other’s eyes with their distinct differences and all. 

"That's not wha-"

"And doesn't respond well to sarcasm or jokes, wow have a big job with you."

"You talk a lot."

It was barely a mumble but the guy heard and a breathy laugh left his lips as he rose back to his feet, clutching a small lamp between his fingers and moved it closer to the counter.

"Course I do, that's how you get to know new people. Which is exciting and fun at times, don’t tell me you’re unfamiliar with fun as well?"

"I wouldn't say so, but according to Niall I have the worst jokes."

Silence filled the distance between them, and when he dared to turn his head, he found the guy staring, observing him with a glint in his eye and the same smirk. It was a bit unnerving when he couldn’t be sure it was a good thing or not.

"Shoot one."

"You want me to tell you a joke?’’

It was his turn to have his brows reach his hairline, and he almost coughed out a surprised bark, not taking the request seriously. But the guy nodded and twirled his index around, indicating to go on. 

"Have to see if my suspicion is right."

The familiar heat stretched up his neck and suddenly his mind seemed to go a bit blank, not able to relocate the jokes he knew was funny and instead brought out what indeed would make him sound like a fool.

"Uhm ok.. Alright. Knock knock."

"Oh god, I'm embarrassed already."

Two arms crossed over the guys’ chest as he slightly bent and shook his head, bright laughter made his shoulders vibrate, and he relocated one arm up to his face so he could lean his chin into his palm. The heat crawled further up Harry’s neck, and he could feel how his cheeks turned a bit warmer as well, but he’d already went so far so he pushed through and continued.

"Shut up, knock knock."

"Fine, who's there?"

"Cow go."

"Cow go who?"

"No, cow go moo."

Eyes blinked. Then they blinked again. And again before the guy used the hand he was leaning into to cover his whole face, and he pressed his fingers hard enough to make himself look like one giant wrinkle.

"That's the most ridiculous I've heard in a long time."

"Sort of warned you."

Harry couldn’t argue, it wasn’t his best, probably his worst and the deep cough leaving the other guy made him bite his bottom lip. 

"But still, bloody hell."

A deep sigh left the guy, and he released his face, blinking up as his features got to breathe and stretch again while a dry chuckle left him. Surprisingly he looked a bit in awe, almost as if he couldn’t believe Harry was real, or understand why he’d brought a moron into his home. With an awkward scratch to the back of his head, he darted his eyes away and figured he should stick to the task he’d been given when realisation dawned. He didn’t even know what to call the stranger.

"Hey, you never told me your name."

"You never asked, did you?"

No, he hadn’t really.

"I’m usually a lot nicer than this, even with strange meetings and all. But please, do tell."

"It's Louis."

A genuine smile curled Louis’ mouth, and for once he looked like a regular random guy, the sight caught Harry a bit off guard, and he roamed his mind to find the reason to why he’d seemed so intimidating before. 

"Well nice to meet you, Louis, I apologise for being such a twat and welcome to the building. I’m Harry by the way."

"Yeah I heard your friend outside, calling you out Harold, but it's good to know even though you’re a bit slow you're persistent, I can accept that. And thanks, you seem like an alright bloke even though you need some help getting there and a serious reconsideration about the concept of jokes."

"Sarcasm?"

"Definitively not about that last part, but you’d do well to learn I have a lot of it in me."

"Starting to understand that."

A small chuckle eased out from his lips, joining Louis’ sound, and he found himself finally able to relax a bit in the new company. It wasn’t so difficult and he spent the remaining free time he had to test a few boundaries himself. He’d noticed a block of post-it notes in the box, and he’d been bold enough to write down everything Louis’ lacked in his kitchen and attached them to where they should be placed once bought. He’d received a loud snort followed by a scoff with the words; _yeah right, the day I shit cooking skills._

"Appreciated the help curls."

"No problem, just.. Shout if you need any more or something."

The signature smirk or he would guess it was a signature since he’d seen it repeatedly, formed on Louis’ mouth as he leant into his doorframe and batted his eyes. 

"Aw miss me already do ya?"

"No, I-"

"Don't sweat too much; I'll let you know. See you around neighbour.’’

"Yeah, bye.’’

 

_\--------_

 

_Day 2, Tuesday_

Early next morning, after a fight with his alarm clock and a sweet moment with his coffee machine, Harry locked his door and strode closer to the elevator with heavy steps. He wasn’t a morning person, not at all, and the itchy sleep scratched his eyes as he yawned hard enough to dislocate his jaw, even with the caffeine in his system. Not bothered to indulge in another fight, with his comb, he’d twirled his hair into a bun and left it at that. He didn’t need to look good for his job anyway; it wasn’t like anyone other than his colleague would see him, and that man was not a person he would try to impress. A soft ding reached his ears, and once the doors slid open, a bright and smiling vision of Louis met his sight. A smile which grew even wider once eyes landed on him, and the energy bouncing in his face made a quiet groan escape. The bloke was far too awake at that hour.

"Well good morning Dracula, slept well?"

"Uh, sure."

He shuffled inside and leant back against the wall, struggling with keeping his eyes open from the invisible force of brightness beaming at his side.

"Brilliant."

Even Louis’ voice was too awake, and it carved through his ears like another alarm, reminding him that common politeness was evidently expected of him.

"I'm sorry, did you?"

"Excellent, like a baby."

"Ah, good.."

‘’Splendid indeed.’’

‘’Right.’’

Louis tugged the rucksack hanging off his shoulders a little tighter and adjusted his beanie before he cocked his head to the side and sent an unimpressed look.

"Back to the awkward I see, can't have that."

"No just sluggish, haven’t properly woken up yet. So where are you going so cheery this early?"

"Where do people usually go at this hour?"

"Um, many places?"

"Where are you going then?"

"Work?"

"Bingo."

A pointy finger stretched out from the grey jumper Louis’ had on, and it swung around the black thighs of his jeans like a curtain, clearly oversized as well, just like the top he’d wore the day before. The plainness of his outfit seemed almost wrong for a split second, and he mentally scolded himself for assuming Louis only wore the edgy kind of clothes. The jumper seemed rather comfy, with the dense pattern and how softly it curled over his knuckles.

"So you're as well?"

"Sure am, or did you not expect me to have a job?" 

Back came the raised brow and he shrunk against the wall, realising how rude he’d sounded.

"Uh no, that’s not- So where do you work?"

At least the sense of feeling like tosser dragged his sleepiness away, and he blinked innocently up at the usually smirking Louis. He could not seem to stop portraying himself like a rude sod.

"You tell me."

"Um."

"Come on now; I know you have a few stereotypical suggestions twirling in your brain."

"I don't know, a clothing store?"

Louis shuffled his van cloaked feet closer to the doors when the bright number of one glowed above them, letting them know they had reached the lobby.

"Nope."

"Whe-"

"See you later curls."

The doors slid open, and Louis strode off, waving a hand above his head and practically ran out the front door, leaving Harry staring a bit dumbly. 

 

_\--------_

 

After a long day at work, endless stupidity from his colleague and much of the same nonsense he’d listened to the last month he eventually reached his building. Tension settled over his shoulders, sitting stiffly for so many hours was never pleasant, and a small headache started to form at the back of his head. Once he opened the door, though, it was like his morning was played all over when the sight of an energetic Louis closed his mailbox and saluted him with two fingers by his temple. 

"Either we share the same work hours or you're stalking me, Harold."

"What, no I-"

"Just a joke, lighten up. I probably wouldn't mind, though."

A quick wink came his way, and for a small moment, he wondered how it was possible for someone to be so bloody cheery after a long day of work.

"Right."

"Rough day?"

They reached the elevator at the same time, and a sided look was sent his way when he leant his forehead against the shut doors and let a massive sigh push from his mouth.

"You could say that."

"The office working you hard?"

His eyes blinked open, and he straightened himself before turning to observe Louis; still the obnoxious smirk lingering and a slight frown developed over his own face.

"How do you know I work in an office?"

The smirk grew as two brows danced up and down to his confusion. 

"Didn't, but I do now."

"Ah."

The usual ding played out and revealed space as they both stepped inside, pushing the buttons for level six and seven.

"So, do you deal with numbers and stuff?"

"Not exactly, music."

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed."

It was his turn to feel a smile twitch the corner of his mouth and he crossed his arms as he leant back against the wall, sending Louis a look.

"No? You assumed I'm a math kind of guy or something there Lewis?"

"Is this sarcasm and a bit of mockery I hear Harold?"

A dainty hand came to rest over Louis’ heart as he dramatically gasped, letting yet another new piercing come to life and it stole Harry’s attention. A small steel ball poked up from the centre of the tongue, and it almost rolled around as laughter escaped Louis’ throat. Third, it was the third one he’d seen, and since they were all located on Louis’ face, he couldn’t help wondering how much more he had hidden on his body. 

"You're rubbing off."

"I'm proud. But music you say, that's cool."

"Yeah, but it's not all fun. Headaches come with the job."

As on cue, a flare of pain stung his side, and with light fingers, he circled his temple in hope for it to lessen.

"Understandable. Just say the magic words, and I’ll provide you with a killer massage, I'm good with my hands. Or at least with other bodies."

Again Louis’ brows danced and the glint in his eyes sent a wave of uncertainty prickling up Harry’s spine, not even close to knowing how to respond. 

"Uhm."

"You take things to seriously."

"So what about you, what do you do?"

Louis flicked his tongue, clicking the steel against his teeth and a new wink was sent Harry’s way before he laughed some more. 

"Ah, I believe you haven't solved that puzzle yet."

"You won't say?"

"Why spoil the fun of having you guess?"

"Okay.. Bartender?" 

The elevator stopped at level five, revealing old lady Mrs Doran Harry had the unfortunate of running into once in a while, all ready to step inside but once her gaze landed on Louis, she froze and took a step back instead. Words didn’t leave her mouth as she looked away and let the doors slide shut. Without caring, like Harry found himself doing, Louis continued with their conversation with the same amount of playfulness to his voice.

"What kind of bartender leaves around 6:30 in the morning to be sure they reach work in time? Some might start early in hotels and stuff but not that early.’’

"Right, I actually knew that since my friend is one.. Tattoo artist?"

A small tsk-sound left Louis as he tipped his head side to side while tapping his cheek.

"I would assume they start later in the day as well but would be awesome to be one, though. For me at least since well, duh- ‘’ he pushed the sleeves of his jumper back to reveal the ink on his arms and nodded. ‘’-but come on Harold, you can do better than that."

"It can be anything!"

"Yeah, so why are you only suggesting the type of work you would assume someone with my ‘style’ has? Still on the judgy side there?"

"No.. No, but- fuck, you're right. Didn't realise I was doing it."

He sighed loudly, but before he could splutter some stupid apology the doors re-opened, the ding not registered in his mind and a strong hand landed on his back to push his body out.

"Your level curls, see you around."

"But-"

He spun around to see the smirking sight of Louis slowly being covered with the closing doors and a small wave of his fingers flicked through the last inches before he was gone. 

 

_\--------_

 

_Day 5, Friday_

With a slightly less haggard face and a tad more woken mind than earlier in the week, Harry tapped the elevator button. Somehow over the past days, he’d found himself wondering what Louis' job was and he'd surprised himself by being oddly interested about it. Curious enough he failed to greet Louis hello the moment the doors slid open to reveal said lad and instantly dropped a suggestion.

"Aspiring journalist?"

"Ah, a nicer touch, but no."

Louis rolled on his heels, pushing his chin up towards the ceiling and cracked his knuckles as a soft hum left his mouth 

"Internship at some law firm?"

"God no, couldn't handle to wear a suit every day. And a bit annoying stuff law is."

"Fucking criminal then?"

The soft hum drifted over to a cackle and Louis shifted his head to stare at Harry with huge eyes as he brought his folded fingers up to his chin. 

"Did you just make another attempt at joking, you warm my heart, Harold."

A light roll of his eyes was all he could muster as Louis’ ridiculous face glared in his and threatened to pull laughter from his gut.

‘’Barista.’’

‘’Don’t think they would’ve liked me very much, I’m a big tea guy, and I definitively would’ve taken advantage.’’

‘’Archivist.’’

‘’Yawn.’’

"You could at leas-"

The regular ding came and once the doors opened Louis cut his words by taking off, just like he’d done before and he shouted over his shoulder.

"See you after work curls."

 

_\--------_

 

As on point Louis’ profile was the first he saw the moment he rounded the corner of his building and a cloud of smoke eased from the lad’s nose. A small twitch tugged at his lips, and he stepped closer, clearing his throat before finding his voice.

‘’Please say you have a light to lend?’’

Without moving Louis smirked against the cigarette hanging from his mouth before he took a drag, twirled it between his fingers and placed a terrified look on his face as he turned.

‘’Uh. No- Do not.’’

‘’Come on, I didn’t sound or look like that.’’

‘’No, you were worse, I was gentle here.’’

Another drag went down Louis’ lungs as the smirk never fell, and Harry was about to protest, but then a small silver lighter came flying towards his face. He barely caught it and stared a bit surprised at the small item, not having been prepared to receive one.

‘’Oh, I don’t actually smoke, though.’’

‘’Figured.’’

A small hand caught the lighter as he threw it back and with a final drag Louis stomped the cigarette against the trashcan, killing the glow and tossed it into the trash. Like a gentleman he held the door open, indicating for Harry to go ahead with an open hand.

"So. Painter?"

"Good afternoon to you too darling, had a nice day at work? Marvellous, me too.’’

He rolled his eyes at Louis’ light tone, and he bit his lip to stop the smile he felt forming.

‘’Right, well, since you had then I’m still asking.’’

‘’Quite impatient are we, perhaps it’s not so bad. I know I said I’m good with my hands, but I meant like physically good, you know, a bit of stroking, tugging, tightening, kneading you get the picture-.’’ Wicked smugness formed Louis into a little villain, and Harry wasn’t sure whether to frown or awkwardly laugh along. ‘’-The whole able to paint and shit isn’t my deal, sadly.’’ 

‘’Uh huh, right.’’

‘’You’re quite stiff.’’

His eyes widened, and he hurriedly looked back at Louis who coughed a laugh into his fist before he stepped into the elevator as it arrived.

‘’You seriously need to relax, or you’ll develop spasms in your back, never heard of banter or what?’’

Of course, he had, he just hadn’t received such unexpected forward behaviour from someone he barely knew before. A few meetings during the elevator each morning and the afternoon was hardly how he would describe forming a lifelong friendship. And he wasn’t afraid of being himself around new people, Louis was just different and very casual, talking and sharing almost far too much so quickly it made him a bit lost.

‘’So, a kitchen assistant?’’

"Now you just disappoint, gave you control of unpacking the kitchen I supposedly lack everything in didn't I?"

"Right, so not into baking either then."

"Watching you try and fail gives me surprising pleasure, be cautious now, you might make me tingle a little extra soon."

He tried laughing along with that one but what escaped his mouth sounded more like a dying animal and Louis practically toppled over from amusement. Embarrassment painted Harry red, but he shook it off and moved the conversation back to work topics.

"Massage therapist?"

"I'll prove you I can be?"

"Will it ruin me?"

It made Louis raise a brow, and he stepped a bit closer, leaning on his tippy toes to stare into Harry’s face, and the elevator ride had never felt longer. Shiny blue eyes filled with mirth bore into his and the usual small space crumbled down to a little cage.

"In which way do you fear there Harold?"

"As in I have to seek out a chiropractor.."

Then Louis leant back, and he felt he could breathe easier again, something about Louis painted him disturbingly smug and with his constant teasing it made Harry unsure what to expect. 

"I would say my hands are the best option.’’ 

‘’Right.’’

Louis hummed a cheery tune as he scratched at his ear.

‘’You back out so easily, shame really. See you curls."

Open doors revealed his level, and he sent Louis a quick nod as he stepped out of the tight space and let his shoulders relax.

 

_\--------_

 

_Day 8, Monday_

A new day arrived, and spending more minutes inside the elevator with Louis came the moment he heard the soft ding. It had become a routine it seemed, sharing the tight space for a few seconds each morning and afternoon which in theory forced them to communicate. The doors swung open, and the familiar bright face hiding under the usual black beanie glowed from the inside as a crooked grin welcomed him. 

"Good morning precious."

"Waiter? And yeah, hi."

He felt better that morning, though, he’d pinned Louis as the typical over social and confident kind with a dirty playful mind, and he could handle such people. Prude was far from what he would call himself, and after weighing it over he sort of appreciated Louis’ constant push at conversation, at least it made him less and less awkward around his neighbour.

"Still persistent, a good surprise. But no."

"You sort of made it a challenge, and I got involved so I can't back out now. I'll find out."

"Will you now?" Louis flicked his tongue and let the tip lick over his bottom lip before he bit it softly and eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Yes. Taxi driver?"

A loud snort filled the space as Louis rested his hands behind his head, tugging at the beanie hiding his hair and made the stretched ears pop out a bit. Another plain jumper draped around his silhouette, but it was in a warm beige colour and shorter, stopping right above the thighs instead of falling over. It was a lovely garment and he really should stop expecting Louis to show up in leather and torn denim vests with pins and bolts and chains and whatnot hanging off the outfit. 

"Would be fired within a week, can't drive without wrecking a part of the car."

"Unsafe. Can cross off anything with driving then."

"Indeed."

Any evidence Louis was into the more edgy type of decoration was the stretched ears, when they surfaced, the piercings and the black lines poking out from the collar of his jumper. Otherwise, he looked more or less casual.

"Soccer player?"

"Not that either but enjoy playing on my free time, I’m already excited for what you come up with after work. Later curls."

On the dime Louis jumped out between the sliding doors and skipped to the front door, placing a hand to steady his swinging rucksack and vanished around the corner. Harry, on the contrary, shook his head in disbelief, not understanding how he’d found himself having a daily questioning routine with Louis. 

 

_\--------_

 

At his usual spot Louis stood leant against the building with a cigarette between his fingers, it was barely much left, and the moment his gaze landed on Harry, he stomped it in the trash. The signature smirk played over his expression as he held the door open and Harry mumbled little thanks as laughter followed him inside and into the elevator. 

"Receptionist at a hotel, or even a maid."

"Did I give you the impression of liking to clean my flat the first day?’’ a loud scoff pushed out as Louis’ features changed into a dissatisfied grimace.

"Electrician."

"Nah."

"Plummer."

"That’s disgusting, or well, parts of the job, though.’’

"A fucking mailman."

"A bit boring that."

A loud sigh left as he rubbed his temple, there were endless jobs, and he would probably not be any closer by the time Christmas rounded the corner. More laughter left Louis, and when he looked back at the lad, something seemed out of place. The slightly shorter man was different somehow, and it wasn’t until he wiggled his brows and let a huge grin stretch his mouth it became evident what it was.

‘’What happened to your nose?’’

Louis blinked in confusion as he tipped his head to the side.

‘’My nose?’’

‘’It’s empty.’’

Realisation dawned, and when Louis brought his thumb and index to brush under his nostrils, he chuckled lightly.

‘’That’s right, forgot to put it back in. You should take that as a hint, have to remove my accessories during work.’’

"Huh. Security guard?’’

"Sneak into my flat at night, and I'll show you if I have any handcuffs or not."

He could see teeth sinking into Louis’ bottom lip as he bit it hard to keep from smiling too wide and it made him roll his eyes. 

‘’Bouncer?’’

‘’Again, sneak into my flat, and I’ll demonstrate if I’m able to tackle you to the ground like a professional.’’

Along with the lip biting the dancing brows came to life and he wondered if Louis had a bad habit of turning anything into innuendos. Probably. 

"I'll take that as a no then."

"Ah, boring, so disappointing." Louis sighed dramatically and flipped his smile upside down, curving a deep frown between his brows and portrayed the picture of sad.

"You own a comic-book store."

"Really, wow it must go badly then, can't remember ever stepping foot inside of it."

"Bloody hell." 

A hand dragged over his forehead, and he shook his head in disbelief, he was starting to become too frustrated not knowing what Louis' occupation was.

"Good luck tomorrow curls."

He left the company of Louis with slight annoyance, which was quite surprising, it wasn’t necessarily for him to know what Louis did for a living, but the lack of information rubbed him the wrong way. With more force than usual, he unlocked his door and slammed it shut after walking inside, ready to spend the rest of his day doing nothing on the couch.

 

_\--------_

 

_Day 11, Thursday_

Being more awake than he’d been since he could remember he strolled away from his flat and combed a hand through his loose curls. He had a good feeling, and he even looked forward getting into work and share his day with the nuance of a colleague. With a small tug to his lips, he waited for the elevator to arrive and once it did he strolled in with his head high and even smiled brightly at Louis.

‘’Someone’s in a good mood today.’’

‘’Yup, slept well, feel rested.’’

‘’I would say, so your-‘’ Louis pumped his hand and smirked. ‘’-did you well last night then?’’

Not even bothered with the comment he rolled his eyes but still kept his smile, watching as Louis tugged the sleeves from his black jumper up. The previous ink he’d seen came to life, and he trailed them, seeing something that reminded him of the bottom of a big bird gliding up his arm. He flicked his gaze upwards, ready to ask about it but squinted his eyes at Louis’ face instead.

"Why are your eyes so blue today?"

A smile stretched so far Louis’ lips practically turned white and invisible. 

"Have you been watching my features in a creepy way now Harold? But I don't know, why are my eyes so blue today?"

It made him frown as he continued to stare at Louis’ face, only seeing one eye clearly but it had been enough to make him ask. The blue almost shot from his eyes and the sight was a bit unusual.

"You wearing contacts?"

"No, I'm not wearing contacts."

"Used eye drops right before you left?" 

Louis flipped around so they came properly face to face, raising a brow while amusement settled over his expression.

"No, I did not use eye drops before I left."

"Why do you keep repeating everything I say?"

A small cackle fled Louis, but he toned it down by bringing his fist up against his mouth.

"Tend to do that to stupid people."

"Hey, I'm not stupid."

The frown grew bigger as he couldn’t see what Louis found so hysterical and he wondered if the answer was so obvious he would indeed end up feeling a bit idiotic once he knew.

"Perhaps not but you do sound rather dumb this morning.-" Louis stepped closer as he tugged his rucksack with one hand and leant his chin into his other. ‘’-or might it just be lack of focus, do that around attractive men often Harold or am I special to you?"

"What?"

"I figured."

A quiet snigger teased from Louis’ parted lips as he grinned, twirling back to his original spot and shaking his head lightly. Harry blinked dumbly, not entirely following or understanding why Louis kept bothering to banter when he never really joined in. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but something told him he would be a bit creepy if he started answering the same way when he had the impression Louis was several years younger. With a last long stare, he finally noticed something he hadn’t seen before and he narrowed his sight on the darkened line.

"Is that- are you wearing makeup?"

"I believe it’s called eyeliner Harold. Makes your eyes pop, you should try it sometime, might make me a bit unfocused too."

As on cue, Louis sent him a wink before more chuckles pressed out.

"Why do you constantly keep calling me Harold?''

"Makes me all warm and tingly seeing you frustrated."

Well, Louis did enough on his own, Harry didn’t need to banter back, and he was sort of glad when he didn't want to be inappropriate. Knowing Louis’ confidence was through the roof he dared to suggest an edgier career choice.

"Pole dancer."

"Hm, I bet I could do pretty well up on stage, swaying around wearing nothing but a thong or so-.‘’ The doors opened, and Louis took off with a waving hand. ‘’-Bye curls."

 

_\--------_

 

"Stripper."

"We're back on the, what fits my appearance now? But aren’t we all strippers at heart? You can be my judge to see if it fits me, though."

"I'm just naming everything. Figured I should get the less common titles out of the way so, prostitute? Porn actor? Escort?"

Two arms shot up, pushing out from Louis’ chest in an _easy there tiger_ motion while his brows reached his hairline.

"Wow wow, those are real jobs you know. Some aren't ashamed of performing or selling sex; some do it as a last resort, and others are forced, you shouldn’t look down on them.’’

The sudden lack of humour in Louis’ voice or glint in his eyes caught Harry by surprise, and he blinked in confusion, unsure he’d been offensive again.

"No I wasn't- I didn't- does that mean you have that type of work?"

Of all things, he stuttered when he tried to give the impression he did in fact not look down or care if people had such jobs and the awkward attempt made Louis snort amusedly. 

"I expected you to realise by now I don’t get offended easily but for your question, I can always show you my answer."

"Uhm, that’s not-.''

"At least you'll think of me when you spend another round with your hand tonight."

Blood pooled in his cheeks as Louis turned back into the cheeky nuance he was and with his constant talk about dirty scenarios he more or less forced Harry’s brain to go there.

"What- No-"

"God you're easy to rile up. Calm your heart before it stops altogether."

"My heart is perfectly fine." 

He scoffed as he flicked his head in the opposite direction, not wanting his reddened cheeks to give him more away.

"Still made you picture it though.-‘’ the high pitched sound of Louis’ squeal carved through his ears and made sure his flushed face stayed intact.’’-Relax, the only performance I do is in my bed, or well, in others at times, but I don't record it or take money for it."

"So you're not-"

"No Harold, I'm not a pornstar, at least not a professional one-‘’ again Louis smirked in an evil way when Harry dared to turn his gaze back, and another wink came his way. ‘’-and I don’t sell myself to people."

"Right."

For once he didn’t receive Louis’ push when the elevator doors opened on his level when he practically flew out to reach his door. The sound of a cackle scraped down his back and he heard Louis’ voice just as his fingers curled around his handle. 

"Bye curls."

 

_\--------_

 

_Day 15, Monday_

Feeling a bit guilty over his approach towards Louis altogether during the two weeks they had known each other had made him spend some extra time in his kitchen over the weekend. He was a bit confused as to why when Louis hadn’t given him a reason to believe he held a grudge or was irritated in any way but the feeling had remained. So with a shaking head, he pushed the button and waited for the ride to arrive. Once it did and revealed a smug Louis he sighed slowly and held out the small bag for him to take. 

"What’s this, are you wooing me, Harold?"

"I made a little too much and figured I could give the extra to you as an.. let’s say delayed welcoming gift and perhaps give you the impression I don’t mean to sound like an arse most of the time-.‘’ He pointed at the bag Louis was peering into. ‘’-Those are scones."

"Please wipe that look of your face or my heart will break.-" with hungry fingers Louis shoved his hand down and pulled out a piece, not waiting to stuff it into his mouth. ‘’-these are fucking amazing, you a secret baker or something?"

"Nah, just a hobby."

"Please make me more, these pleasures warms my soul."

"Thank you, glad you like them."

He smiled softly at the praise Louis gave him and the earlier guilt lifted from his shoulders as the elevator reached the lobby.

"Is that a blush I see Harold, are you blushing on me?"

"No."

"You so are, what a lovely sight. Now I have something to picture with my hand."

"Oh God."

A gruff groan left as a hand came to rest on his face to hide his amused irritation, not able to swallow the laughter down he tried to hide it into his palm. 

A low whistle came from Louis before he joined in on the laughter and continued all the way to the front door with his usual wave.

"Later curls, remember to guess then, missed it today."

 

_\--------_

 

"A Gymnast."

"Is that a compliment to my body? I'd let you bend me in different positions, though."

One of his brows shot up, and he stared a bit surprised and impressed at Louis, the one who said whatever reached his mind it seemed. 

"Just like that, without hesitation?"

"Of course."

"Would’ve been regrettable, I'm quite rough.’’

And no, he’d not accidentally bantered back that time, he didn’t do such a thing with those who were too young in his mind. But receiving daily comments made it hard not to shoot one back and once he realised what he’d actually said his smile stiffened. Louis, on the other hand, brightened up with lips stretching so far all he could see were teeth and piercing glaring in his face.

"Oh my, you can be cheeky! I knew you had it in you, so where's this side been hiding? I approve."

"It’s your fault; you never shut up."

"Can't wait to see what else I'm dragging out of you then."

A round of scoffs and chuckles mixed between them, and he shook his head, something he realised he’d been doing quite often around Louis.

‘’Yoga instructor?’’

‘’Oh I love yoga, keeps me all flexible, but only once in a while, though. Going at it daily would ruin my liking I reckon.’’

Eyes bulged while his mouth popped a bit open from the surprising answer Louis gave, and he blinked in confusion.

‘’You do yoga?’’

‘’Don’t look so shocked now, yoga is quite relaxing you know.’’

‘’No I do know, I go to some classes myself.’’

‘’Well would you look at that, we have a common interest. Wonderful. Be sure to bring me one day, would love to see you all stretched out.- ‘’the familiar wink came from Louis as he held his hand out, indicating the ride had stopped. ‘’-See you curls.’’

 

_\--------_

 

_Day 20, Saturday_

With free from work and no other plans for the day Harry spent it doing absolutely nothing. He slept longer, hummed in delight when he woke by himself and not the alarm, made a light breakfast, killed a few hours in front of the tv and then made a more advanced dinner. The Saturday’s he had free were nice that way, being slow and calm, letting him laze around and soak up enough energy to steer him through the following week. When he took a shower a small sound caught his ears as he turned off the water to soap himself, it was barely audible but when he listened closely he was sure he heard right. Not a guitar but close, something like a ukulele and the harder he paid attention the more familiar the song became. 

He smiled softly to himself and bobbed his head to the Hawaiian rhythm, humming out the words he couldn’t hear; _Where trouble melts like lemon drops High above the chimney top That's where you'll find me._ Almost two minutes later did he realise he’d finished the song along with the faint melody and he blinked in surprise, tilting his head up to the ceiling and frowned while he smiled. Knowing a particularly familiar face lived in the flat above him he chuckled lightly, surprised to hear Louis play said instrument and the sweet song.

A lightbulb went off in his head, and he felt pretty confident he might’ve found the right question to ask.

 

_\--------_

 

_Day 22, Monday_

"Aw Harold, you spoil me, what's this today?"

"Pizza rolls, and who said they were for you? This is my lunch."

"As if."

Needy hands grabbed at the bag in his fingers, and he chuckled at the sight of Louis stealing his food, not really too bothered and let him have it. Once the lad had managed to stuff half a roll inside and turned himself into a hamster, he remembered the realisation from the day before, and he tilted his head to the side. 

"You’re a musician."

‘’Am I now?’’ 

‘’Yes, I’m pretty sure.’’

With his mouth so full it was almost a bit impressive how Louis managed to speak without spitting half of it out as the same smugness stretched his mouth.

‘’Ah, did you creep on my session this weekend Harold?’’

‘’Hard not to when my ears work, but I must say, even though the sound wasn’t very loud it was good and quite surprising.’’

A small silence formed as Louis continued chewing while one of his brows climbed towards his hairline.

‘’What, expected me to like some hard-core music, did you? Are genres like pop, musicals or fucking opera not allowed in my system just because I'm tattooed and have piercings?''

Then he was back with the widened eyes and bopping mouth, unsure what to say or remove the _judgmental and ignorant tosser_ sign from his forehead.

‘’God no, I honestly meant nothing with it, and just ignore half of the things that comes out of my mouth. I was trying to say you’re talented, how long have you played?’’ 

The amusement returned to Louis and Harry had a strong feeling it was his whitened face and awkward stumbling of words that caused the other lad to bite his laughter back.

‘’A while, started with the piano when I was little and picked up guitar and ukulele a bit later. Usually only play when I’m bored but thanks, darling, I do love compliments even when they’re camouflaged.-’’ Louis winked with the same smile and swallowed the rest of his roll before wiping his mouth. ‘’-I must crush your victory, though, no musician, it’s just a hobby.’’

‘’Seriously? Shit, I thought I had it there.’’

The elevator reached the lobby, but Louis didn’t run off like he used to and rather walked out along with Harry, clear delight in his expression. 

‘’This is becoming disturbingly entertaining, so what else have you got?’’

"Photographer?"

"Oh, that would be cool. Would you be my model? I prefer nude shots.’’

A dry chuckle left as he held the front door open for Louis to walk through, not giving the comment much attention.

"Teacher’s assistant at an elementary school?"

"Wouldn't be allowed with my mouth."

"So true.’’

"I know perfectly well how to behave around children if I want to, but dealing with disrespectful pimpled fucks who have no interest in succumbing to authority would’ve caused me trouble."

Harry found himself nodding, remembering how he’d spent his years in school. He hadn’t taken it seriously until he’d reached UNI.

"Agree. A cameraman for something?"

"Nah but I'd love to be on tv, though."

They reached the corner where he knew they would split, having seen Louis running the same route day after day.

"See you after work Louis."

"That's my line, Harold!"

 

_\--------_

 

Strangely they met at the same spot they had parted and Louis greeted him with his standard brow wiggle and cheesy smile as they continued through the front door.

‘’It’s like we never parted luv, this is just meant to be.’’ 

‘’Is it my turn to accuse you of stalking me now?’’

‘’Oh I could never have patient enough trailing your steps and not share my mind on your physique from behind.’’ 

It earned Louis an amused snort and Harry shook his head while he smiled. It seemed like Louis never had a bad day and never ran out of comebacks.

"Dancer?"

"Well, I do know how to swing my hips."

"Really?"

Louis pushed the elevator button with a nodding head, the grin creeping wider on his face.

"Is this your way of asking me to show you my moves, Harold?"

"Not at all."

"Join me out one night, and I’ll let you see."

A cheeky elevator friendship he could handle but going out with the lad? No, he did not need Louis thinking he considered the thought.

"Designer?"

"Haven't you paid attention? Still don't possess the skills-‘’ he dangled his fingers in front of himself. ‘’-can’t paint or draw for shit, not that steady with tiny objects in my hands.’’

"Right. Hair stylist?"

As soon as it tumbled out, he realised what he’d said, and Louis leant back with an unimpressed expression.

"You did hear yourself just now right?"

Harry rolled his eyes and couldn’t hide the smile growing.

"Yeah."

"Well, until tomorrow then curls."

‘’Bye.’’

He waved a casual hand and walked out on his level, realising the headache he’d felt on the way home had thankfully vanished as he unlocked his door.

 

_\--------_

 

_Day 25, Thursday_

Harry had fallen into another routine, a routine he hadn’t exactly tried for or wanted, but it had formed on its own. The total glee on Louis’ face the moment the elevator doors slid open, though, made him think it couldn’t be too bad.

"What did I do to deserve this treat?"

"Nah I just felt energetic and used it in my kitchen last night, thought I would be a nice neighbour and share."

"Marvellous. I love cupcakes, especially chocolate."

It was supposed to be his lunch, just like the pizza rolls, the bagels, the buns, the bread pudding and more he’d made throughout the days, but somehow he’d let Louis steal a big chunk of each. Just as he did with the cupcakes. At least the lad seemed to appreciate the baked goods and he moaned obnoxiously when his tongue connected with the thick frosting.

‘’Spending your days at a nursing home?"

"You are buttering me up to confess, that's what this is really about, I see. But no, I’ll be spending enough time there later in life."

"Professional gamer."

"I believe I never would've left my flat then and become a part of my couch. If you keep bringing me treats like these every day, I might be the size of my couch soon, though."

Louis hummed and dipped his index into the remaining frosting as a wicked smile formed, telling he was up to no good and a brief second later it wiped it across Harry’s chin. 

‘’Hey, is this the thanks I deserve for letting you steal my food?’’

‘’You looked like you needed some sugar, got too distracted by your profile to aim right, my bad. Want me to clean it off?’’

The little piercing hanging from the inner lip dangled over Louis’ front teeth, creating a small clicking sound as the rest of his body shook with suppressed laughter. It coaxed out another snort from Harry, and he quickly flicked his chin free from frosting before Louis had a chance to act.

‘’I mean this the nicest way, but do you try to sound so bloody cheeky every time you open your mouth or does it not register in your mind anymore?’’

A simple shrug was sent his way as Louis licked his lips clean.

‘’Natural talent I suppose. And you’re too funny to mess with, can practically see your brain shutting down when I step on that harsh proper line of yours.’’

Louis cackled and continued to lick his fingers free from the frosting next, raising a brow and keeping his eyes locked on Harry’s. The cackle reached a new level of volume when Harry blinked away and almost jumped out of the elevator the moment it entered the lobby.

"Alrighty then, dog walker?"

"Would be awesome, I love dogs."

"For fuck sake, what the hell do you do then! A bloody spy?’’

Small fingers tapped Louis’ chin as he squinted his eyes and looked up, thinking it over.

"Hm, I could totally pull that off."

"Hitman?"

"Not much into violence. Can play rough in bed, though, can't let you have all the fun."

Harry stopped in his tracks and pinched the bridge of his nose quite harshly; he’d been playing the guessing game way too long, and it was pissing him off how Louis never revealed the answer. 

"I'll fucking throw you off the roof soon."

"Still not Superman so I would kindly advise you not to-’’ a quick wink came his way as Louis kept walking. ‘’-See you later curls."

Then Louis skipped around the corner and out of sight, but his laughter was hearable a while.

 

_\--------_

 

"An actor, you sure have the confidence, and lack of modesty for it."

"That's another hobby, was quite the star during school in my teens. Look at that; you discovered something new."

A loud sigh left Harry as he used his index to scratch his temple.

"You work with computers."

"I do actually, or well more a tablet, but it's only a tiny part of my day. A few clicks here and there, nothing significant."

Mrs Doran from the fifth level exited the elevator, and she smiled at Harry as he stepped aside, but her mouth turned upside down when she noticed the presence of Louis. She did an excellent job of walking a big circle away, and Harry blinked in surprise at her behaviour. Louis, on the other hand, didn’t react and walked into the waiting lift with his usual smile.

‘’Doesn’t that bother you?’’

‘’What, that old lady? No, like I said, used to it.’’

‘’But still, it was unnecessary of her to be that visible of her dislike.’’

‘’Naw, are you worried about my feelings there Harold, aren’t you a doll.’’

With a tilt of his head Louis looked up at Harry with batting lashes, and it drew a small chuckle from his system.

"Librarian."

"Nah, but I tend to read a bit during my day."

"You’re a nanny."

"I’d consider it if Jude Law would be my boss, he did that scandal with the sitter some years back."

A small grimace tugged the corner of his mouth downwards, and he flicked his gaze back at Louis.

"What, that man is horrible."

Another faked gasp left Louis as he twirled around, placing a hand over his mouth and widening his eyes. 

"He certainly is not, or well, maybe on the inside, but he does look good."

"Well, he isn’t ugly per se so you might have a point."

"Always do."

A flick of his tongue made Louis’ mouth send out a _tsk_ sound as he wiggled his brows and pushed the few pieces of his fringe that had managed to escape his beanie back inside.

"Of course, who would dare argue? See you tomorrow then."

He’d expected the regular, later curls, as he walked out of the elevator but when it didn’t come he casually looked over his shoulder and saw Louis leaning on the frame, keeping the doors from closing. 

"Plans for the day?"

"Laze on the couch until bedtime I reckon."

"Wonderful."

Louis chipped happily out of the elevator and strolled by Harry, who stood frozen and only followed the walking lad with his eyes. 

"Where are you going?"

A small frown developed when he realised Louis was closing in on his door.

"To yours."

It wasn’t even a question but a statement, and once Louis found the door, he leant against it with a crooked smile. 

"What?"

"Let's face it; I have to invite myself or else I'll be turning thirty before you come around to do it. And it's only fair; you got to see my place on the very first day."

"I didn’t realise you wanted to see my flat-‘’ his frown grew a bit deeper as he remembered how to work his feet again. ‘’-and I might be a little lagging but surely this strange friendship thing we have going on probably would’ve fooled me into inviting you before that many years managed to pass by.’’

"Really now, _that_ many years you say? Tell me, Harold, how old have you told yourself I am?"

He fumbled a bit with his keys, and as he looked up he noticed how Louis’ lips pressed tightly together, and hilarity bled from his eyes.

"Somewhere in your twenties?"

Louis scoffed, but the humour in his expression grew.

"That's cheating, come on now."

"Uh, very early twenties?’’

"Aren't you generous, and too adorable, really." 

The door clicked open, and once he stepped inside, he felt a hand slap across his bum in a playful way as Louis strolled after, sending him jumping with a shocked face.

"Don't act like you don't like it, darling."

"So how old are you then? If you tell me to guess, I'll shove my fist down your throat."

A low whistle came from Louis, and he cocked a brow as he tilted his head to the side, looking more amused by the second.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's a threat."

"Alright, I’ll play nice this time. I'll have you know I'm _twenty-eight_ at the moment, but closing in on my twenty-ninth birthday, so you see, not that long until I reach the big glaring old thirty."

An unexpected bark shot from Harry’s throat as he clutched his stomach, finding the answer a bit too funny.

‘’I’m sensing this amuses you, Harold.’’

The laughter eased out, and he wiped the corner of his eye, still unable to lose the smile off his face and he cleared his throat to compose himself when something hit his chest. He looked down to see Louis’s hand pressed against him and something small dropped from his fingers when the lad stepped back to make his way into the flat. Before it fell to the floor, he caught it with a quick hand and realised it was a small ID card. After he had blinked a few times, he flipped it over and read, eyes growing wider when he did the math. _1987 – born. 1997 – age ten. 2007 – age twenty. 2016 – age twenty-nine._ From Louis’ birthday, which was at the end of the year, indeed meant he was twenty-eight.

‘’Wha- Are you serious?’’

"Too good looking right? The age doesn't fit me."

In bewilderment Harry walked close enough so he could grab Louis’ head, hands closing around his cheeks and he tilted it side to side, up and down to inspect. He stared at the corner of his eyes and over his forehead, squinting to catch the small lines which were clearly visible when he took the time to observe and without really thinking he peered Louis’ mouth open with his fingers, stealing a surprised laugh from the lad. 

‘’I ‘ike whe’e ‘his is goi’g.’’

Louis pressed out while Harry played dentist, seeing how the piercing poked up from his tongue and he shook his head in disbelief, not understanding how Louis wasn't younger. He could see those soft wrinkles, permanently decorating an otherwise smooth face but at first glance, Louis had looked so young. His personality hadn’t exactly made him appear any older either.

"You’re older than me."

He let go of Louis’ cheeks where laughter still spilt from the open mouth, and he took a few steps back.

"I believe that's my mums doing; I had nothing to do with it."

Louis picked up with his walking around, arms folded behind his back, peeking his head in every direction and observing everything his eyes could see. Harry was simply stunned he’d been so off about the age, and he had trouble connecting it, even with the evidence smacked in his face.

"But- but I- you-"

"Nooo, don't go back now Harold, I can't handle the awkwardness after this easy casual taste you've given me these last weeks."

"You look so young. I never would've guessed you were close to thirty."

"How come?"

It made Louis turn back, and a sly smug lifted the right side of his mouth, daring him to go on.

"No just with the way you talk, always the sarcasm and cheeky teasing you know. And the-‘’ with a few awkward hand gestures he pointed out Louis’ appearance. ‘’- whole style you do, the punkish touch sort of makes you seem younger."

"Back to my looks again now are we. I didn't know there was an age limit for tattoos and piercings since we both can agree my clothes is rather normal."

Too late did he realise how he’d sounded and he groaned as he clutched his head, shaking it lightly and squeezing his eyes shut. He had no trouble with how Louis looked, but his words certainly made him sound like he did.

"No no that's not- bloody hell, I keep digging this fucking grave deeper."

"You sure do. It’s strangely more adorable than offending, though, probably with your whole innocent charm which tells me you aren’t always aware of what you say."

"I'm sorry Louis. I'm not trying to sound so judgmental, and I really don't have a problem with your style. It's rather nice, fits you well."

He sighed and reopened his eyes, only to find Louis lightly vibrating where he leant against the wall, and he sent a pressed smile back.

"Well, that's the first time you’ve said so and appeared sincere about it. Improvement. And thanks, darling, I knew you had a weak spot for me."

The typical wink came his way and when he managed to process the news of Louis’ age he sensed a curtain fell off his eyes. Because when he knew Louis wasn’t some barely legal cheeky shit, he was allowed to take in things he’d ignored before. He was allowed to see the full sharpness of cheekbones painting a delicate face, how slightly smaller eyes held a bright blue and how they practically lit up the features. He was allowed to appreciate the soft glow of skin, at least the parts that were bare, and he could unashamedly let his gaze trail down the physique of a firm body. 

Which was shaped nicely with defined collarbones peeking out over the low cut on the jumper and a slim waist which widened out over rounded hips and muscular thighs. An appealing figure that was a bit more on the feminine side and he’d never really seen a man with such dainty features, graceful and curvy in all the right places. And when Louis shifted around to nose through the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of a full bum I hiding underneath the garment as well. Having luck on his side, Louis used that moment to stretch, standing on his tippy toes to reach a shelf and the jumper followed the movement, presenting a full view. The fabric of the tight jeans stretched, clinging to the roundness of buns, and it showed another lovely shape, a very impressive shape, and Harry found himself thankful he hadn’t taken notice of it before. 

"You are the first friend I have that's a bit different I suppose."

Louis wiggled a bit more, going through every shelf he could find, and the actions forced Harry’s eyes to be glued on the fine bum jiggling along the shift and turns. At least the owner of said fineness was faced the other direction and couldn’t see the blatant ogling. He would never hear the end of it.

"Boring if all were the same now don't you think?"

Barely able to snap back into reality he shook his head vigilantly as the glorious behind of Louis vanished when he flipped around, done with his inspection.

"You're right, and I do find you likeable, even throughout your cheesy joking."

"Who said I was joking?"

With a light thud, Louis tipped on his feet with his usual dancing brows, smugness painting him surprisingly attractive and right, another detail he was allowed to take in. Louis was indeed quite beautiful. He scoffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes at the never-ending cheesiness, and he slightly worried he would come to feel rather flustered from there on if Louis kept it going.

"Exactly."

"How about you then, how long have you walked this planet?"

Small steps brought Louis closer, eyes never leaving Harry as he placed his hands in his pockets and grinned.

"Under a year less than you so right now, we're equals in age."

Realisation dawned over the bouncing lad, and new laughter eased out of his mouth, coaxing Harry’s out too.

"So that's why you stared at me with such horror at first, thought some cheesy little prepubescent punk was seeking an older thrill by trying to get in your briefs?"

"Perhaps a tiny suspicion after a while, you had endless suggestions."

"Had to break the ice somehow, entertaining seeing people react to innocent flirting and you darling, had such terror painting your face whenever I said something naughty. Or was it the part where a guy chatted you up that scared you more?‘’ 

Louis dipped his head back and hummed dramatically towards the ceiling before he looked back down and scratched his jaw.

"No no, couldn't have minded less about that part but I didn’t know how to interpret your constant gutter filled words. Or how to behave if it turned out you were actually serious when-‘’ he chuckled lightly as Louis shrugged and smiled smugly. ‘’-I had a suspicion you were just a young horny shit with an overheated libido. Didn't find it appropriate to help play that up and give you the wrong impression when I believed I had a few years on you. Seem I failed drastically on the age, though.‘’

‘’Hey, are you calling me old now Harold? We’re in the same boat here, practically the same age and all. So what’s your deal then, taken or shagging through the city of London? Break my heart and say you don’t spend that pretty face with just your hand.’’

His chuckle evolved into deep laughter, and he couldn’t stop the thought of how different their conversations could’ve been had he only bothered to find out about Louis’ personal info earlier. It was a relief at one point, though. 

‘’I haven’t been involved with anyone besides myself for quite a while, to be honest. Before I moved, I was in a relationship with someone, but I turned out to be the dick who grew charmed by her cousin so things didn’t go very far after that. Didn’t want to do something I would regret later.’’

"Ooh a love triangle, aren’t you the scandalous heartbreaker Harold. So you like staying alone or fantasising about finding the one?"

With a light shrug, Harry made his feet move him further into his flat, tired of standing in the same spot and didn’t stop until he reached the couch where he sat down.

"If it happens it happens, and sometimes it's nice not having any responsibilities, but not really the alone kind of guy, believe it or not, I more into the social crowd of people. This is the longest I've been single."

"A little hard to believe but that might just be since I'm too social at times."

Louis flopped down on the opposite side, and he leant back with his arms behind his head, tilting his head side to side. Another scoff escaped Harry, and he sent Louis a pointed look, finding the statement underestimated.

"At times?"

"Lured you out of our strict elevator friendship, though. Which was disappointing Harold, I’ve heard interesting stories what goes on during such small rides, but my fantasies never turned real."

The wicked smile crawled back over Louis’ expression, and Harry rolled his eyes, flipping off the other lad and leant back against the pillow himself.

"You did, I’ll give you that. You then, sharing your time with someone special?"

"You trying to say you aren't special Harold?"

"No, I meant-"

"I know what you meant, but no. The last guy I was with cheated with half of this town so you know, figured I should try the whole free as a bird thing."

The smile on Louis got swallowed by a dissatisfied grimace as he scrunched his nose before a dry chuckled filled the room. The information of his preference didn’t come as a shock, and he’d had a suspicion, but the urge to have Louis clarify it himself made the words on the tip of his tongue leave.

"Ah, so it's safe for me to assume you fancy-"

"Guys?-‘’ Louis relocated his hands back to his lap as he cocked a brow and bore teeth into his bottom lip. ‘’-Sure do, love ‘em, can’t get enough. Thought all my suggestions and comments, especially the one about letting you bend me over pretty much gave you that knowledge but I guess you truly aren't that smart after all then."

‘’I stopped assuming things about you after the third time I offended you and I took that comment as a very mischievous joke."

"Correctly I was teasing you, Harold; you seemed so uptight and a bit innocent to be honest. I just couldn’t help myself, and from the look on your face, I don’t regret stepping on your boundaries. Still, joke or not I figured I made my sexuality pretty clear from the beginning.''

"I did have a strong feeling about it, but it was safest to hear you say it yourself’’ 

A breathy laugh filled with relief over not making a tit out of himself for the hundredth time tickled from his lips. With quick blinks Louis fluttered his lashes as he tipped his head to the side, sending a flirty look with a small air kiss at the end. It brought out more laughter from Harry, and he let his head fall, hiding the slight blush he could sense prickling his cheeks. 

"Does it bother you in any way?"

There was a quiet trail of uncertainty hiding in Louis’ voice as he asked, and his head shot up to stare with widened eyes and two hands waving side to side.

"Bother me? Not at all, I would be the last person to think that. I’ve always thought love is love-"

"Relax, I wouldn't have yelled at you or argued if you said it makes you uncomfortable."

"Why not?" 

A small frown knitted his brows together as he stared at a smiling Louis who was twirling a lock of hair that had escaped the beanie and seemed completely relaxed again. A light shrug lifted his right shoulder, and he let his head fall back to rest at the back of the couch.

"People are allowed to feel the way they feel, and I don’t care to waste my energy fighting with those who are too stubborn to see things from another’s point of view. It would do me no good to attack those I find narrow-minded."

"Rest assured, this subject I won't offend you on, would be wrong on so many levels."

Louis shifted so his cheek laid against the soft fabric of the couch and half of his face stretched into the familiar smugness.

"Well you tend to improve Harold, gives you a golden star.-" then Louis suddenly jolted up into a sitting position, and he pointed a stern finger with a gaping mouth. ‘’-Now I get why you only asked if I had jobs you don’t need a specific high education for. _Assistant here and aspiring there._ Believed I dropped out of school or something? And seriously, how did you think I was able to buy a flat? What an arse you are, I take the gold star back.’’ 

The lad bounced with laughter as he shook his head disapprovingly, causing Harry to groan and drag a hand up his forehead and over his hair.

‘’I’m sorry alright!-‘’ he spread his arms wide and tried looking apologetic, but the contagious smile on Louis made his throat bubble. ‘’-And no, I didn’t assume you were a dropout, I thought you weren’t finished with UNI or something yet or perhaps just didn’t want to go! The flat.. Well, considered you either had a nice trust fund or generous parents maybe..’’

‘’Don’t go into shock now, but I have a secret to share.-‘’ Louis tipped forward, cupping the right side of his mouth, drawing Harry closer, and he dramatically whispered. ‘’-I did finish UNI, and I do have a degree.’’

With the same amount of volume, he whispered back.

‘’Will you tell me what it is or do I have to keep guessing?’’

Louis leant in even closer, looked side to side in suspicion and whispered so quietly Harry was barely able to hear.

‘’Chiropractic.’’

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Four seconds. Five long seconds it took before the words fully registered and he whipped back with an open mouth, staring at Louis who once again was back to his cocky self.

‘’Chirop- You’re a chiropractor? You serious?’’

‘’Told you I was good with my hands.’’

‘’But- But bloody hell, when you said you could prove you could be a massage therapist in the elevator that day, I asked you if it would ruin me as if I needed to see a chiropractor! Why the hell didn’t you tell me then?’’

‘’Sort if did, though, said my hands would be the best option. Come on, you didn’t even guess it, you never would’ve.’’

Shame painted him red as Louis laughed and tapped his thigh, apparently finding it all very amusing.

‘’Fair enough. So that’s what you do then, that’s impressive.’’

Just as he started thinking he’d finally figured out Louis’ job, the grinning lad shook his head and mockingly sang two words; _Nah-uh._

‘’So you’re not a chiropractor? I’m confused.’’

‘’Technically I am, I finished my degree and worked as one for a while, but guess my passion got lost along the way. I was never a hundredth percent sure it was what I truly wanted, and halfway through my studies, I thought about dropping out to start over. But I’d invested so much, and I knew once I finished I would at least have something to fall back on if that would be the case. Who knows, maybe I’ll regain some newfound love for it down the road.’’

Once he noticed how the crinkles by Louis’ eyes scrunched up, he squinted his own and stared glumly. 

‘’I have a suspicion you won’t tell me what you do instead.’’

‘’That would end this lovely entertainment of watching you fail miserably every time you come up with a suggestion.’’ 

Harry wailed his arms and dramatically sighed as he spread out on the couch like a starfish, giving up the search to understand how Louis’ mind worked. Well, at least he could cross out chiropractic from the list since it wasn’t like he only had several jobs left to go through of course. 

"You have a nice place. You're one of those neat freaks aren't you?"

He heard the scratching snigger from Louis as he shuffled in his seat and spoke up, changing the subject.

"In comparison to your dismay of the word cleaning, I suppose that’s a fair assumption."

"Exactly. I like it, though, ‘s inviting."

"So how was your day at your desperately secret work?"

"You trying to fish out hints now? Do you have any beer, by the way, I’m thirsty."

"Sure, one sec and I was just wondering."

He got up and walked over to his kitchen, locating the last two bottles he knew he had left in his refrigerator and passed one over to Louis as he came back.

"It was fun, usually is. A bit exhausting but also usual. How about you?"

"It was alright."

With a light shrug, he popped the bottle and took a long sip, closing his eyes at the coldness sliding down his throat as Louis snorted.

"You still can't lie for shit Harold."

"Fine, it was fucking exhausting."

"What happened?"

A scowl formed on his face and with a knuckle he rubbed his right eye a bit too hard.

"This dick I work with tried to make me look like a fool on air."

"On air? So you're on radio or something?"

Louis blinked in surprise as he placed the half empty beer he’d drained in one big sip back on the table and bent forward with raised brows. 

"Yeah, didn't I say so?"

"No no no, you told me you work in an office and with music."

Louis’ index wiggled back and forth as he narrowed his eyes, causing the right side of Harry’s mouth to twitch.

"I _do_ work in an office, and I _do_ work with music, which I play on the radio daily."

"But this is breaking news, Harold! How can you be a radio host when you can't keep a regular conversation without stumbling over your words!"

Louis was almost gawking at that point, and it pulled out Harry’s amusement, finding the sight of astonishment to be relatively rare.

"It's easier on the air; I just talk into a microphone."

"What channel?"

"Oh no, you don't get to know."

The astonished expression vanished almost as quickly as it had arrived and the superior mask Louis used to wear, came back.

"Aw, you think I won't find out. That's sweet."

"So unfair; you’re able to find out stuff about me, but you barely say anything about yourself."

A loud snort shot from Louis’ nose as he slid further back into his seat, an unimpressed expression twirling his features. 

"Sure I do, just ask, and I’ll answer, which you haven’t exactly done, but I’ve shared more than you if you just think about it.’’

‘’Like what?’’

‘’You wound me, Harold, you haven’t paid attention to me. My soul is crying.-‘’ the saddest look crossed Louis’ face as he clutched his heart and whimpered. The sound and sight made the hair on Harry’s body rise, and for a small second he feared it was honest, but then the lad broke out a humorous scoff. ‘’-Come on, for example, you know I play the ukulele, guitar and piano. You know I love tea and cupcakes, have a chiropractic degree, smokes, when my birthday is, my inappropriate sense of humour, my sexuality- Should I keep going?’’

Fair point, he did know those facts and he felt the familiar heat of embarrassment climb his neck. 

"You’re right and fuck, Niall was definitively right."

‘’The blonde lad I saw you with?’’

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’What was he right about, how disturbingly attractive I am? Because yes, then I completely agree.’’

It caused him to smile, and he was thankful he was already red with shame when he felt more blood pool in his cheeks.

‘’Of course. No, he said you were probably nicer than me, which you are, much nicer and I was a twat for being so judgmental. .’’

‘’Hm I like this Niall, perhaps I’ll strike up a friendship with him instead.’’

‘’Well his mouth is a foul as yours.’’ 

He chuckled lightly at the thought of Louis and Niall in the same room together, constantly ripping out inappropriate remarks and jokes. It would be something. 

‘’Brilliant, we’ll get along well then-‘’ Louis scratched at his hairline before he decided to remove the beanie altogether, letting his hair bounce free and letting Harry see it properly for the first time. ‘’-Don’t worry, you’ll still be my favourite dear. You’re too pretty to stare at an-‘’ he looked up after his fingers were done fumbling with his fringe and the stunned expression on Harry made him stop. ‘’-What?’’

‘’You have hair.’’

An amused chuckle tumbled from Louis’ mouth, and he stared dumbly.

‘’Uh yeah? If you hadn’t noticed, so do you. Quite the amount.’’

‘’You don’t say. But I’ve never seen yours, you always wear the beanie and why, your hair is nice. I suspected you were bald at first before I saw a piece of your fringe poked out.’’ 

The soft natural brown surprised him; he’d been prepared to see it either shaped in an unusual style or decorated with several colours. Which was exactly what he should stop doing, expecting Louis to fit the stereotypical punk when he’d proven he was far from it.

‘’I don’t wear it to hide anything, or well I guess I do, but it’s not my hair per se, it’s more the lack of care I give it. I love sleeping, and I rarely get out of bed before I absolutely must, which is about ten-fifteen minutes before I have to be out the door. And that doesn’t give me time to fix this nest or make it presentable since I use my minutes gulping down enough caffeine to become bouncy and energetic. So yeah, the beanie is an easy choice.’’

‘’It’s quite fluffy.’’

‘’is my hair really _that_ fascinating?’’

‘’Well it gives you a certain charm with the way it pokes out everywhere.’’

It really stood out from his head, almost as if Louis had jammed two fingers into a socket and been electrocuted. 

‘’Don’t tell me you find me good looking there Harold? Careful now or I’ll take advantage.’’

‘’I’ve never thought you were ugly Louis, but with your hair like that you almost look like a gonk troll, it’s strangely adorable.’’

An unimpressed expression twirled Louis’ face, and his brows kept climbing towards his hairline, not finding the adjective suiting.

‘’Ador- oh no, no no, I’m too old to be called _adorable._ Pretty I can handle, but I appreciate, let's see, _drop dead gorgeous, beautiful, handsome, sexy,_ you get it.’’

‘’Whatever you say.’’

He smiled and drank the rest of his beer, smiling into his bottle when he couldn’t stop himself from agreeing. Louis was inviting, it had been quite easy to notice when he’d first allowed himself to see. 

‘’As lovely as this little hangout has been I must leave you, for now, young Harold, I have some work related stuff to go through for tomorrow.’’

Like him, Louis finished the rest of his beer as well and jumped up to his feet while hiding the tufts of hair back underneath the beanie.

‘’Right, well it was.. interesting having you over.’’

‘’That’s all you give me? Come on; I’m a fucking delight to be around.’’

Louis crookedly grinned as he fumbled a bit more with his beanie and stepped closer to the door. With a light chuckle, Harry followed after and nodded his head in defeat, unable to disagree. 

‘’Yeah no it was fun, guess I’ll have to invite you back sometimes.’’

‘’Well look at you, making friends. Took you long enough.’’

‘’I thought we already were, sort of, in a way.’’ 

A strong hand reached his shoulder and Louis clapped him a few times with laughter dripping from his lips. 

‘’There’s hope for you after all and thanks for the beer, didn't mind the bonding session either. Turn it physically next time. See you tomorrow curls."

"I'll keep it in mind."

Then Louis left with a final wink and the silence forming where his presence had been caused Harry to miss the volume and cheesy jokes. At least he didn’t have to wait long before he heard it again.

 

_\--------_

 

_The second month_

_Day 3, Friday_

With a dorky smile, he stepped over to the elevator and pressed the button with a hint of excitement, realising he was looking forward spending the quick ride with Louis. The lad was growing on him, creeping under his skin and his gift of always being so bright and cheesy had made Harry’s hate for early mornings bearable. Perhaps even enjoyable. As soon as the doors swung open, revealing a beanie and scarf dressed Louis, he rolled his eyes with amusement.

‘’Good morning sunshine, no baked goods today?’’

‘’Didn’t have time, sorry. What’s up with the scarf, this is the fourth day you’ve covered half your face, and it’s still rather warm outside.’’

Even though he couldn’t see Louis’ mouth, the grin forming underneath was still visible, and the extra spark in his eyes burned a little brighter.

‘’As I told you yesterday and the day before and before and before, I’m hiding.’’

‘’But _why?_ ’’

‘’Now that’s for me to know and you to be frustrated with.’’ 

The wiggled brows came back, and Harry groaned in slight annoyance at the muffled response, not even bothered to ask further when he knew he wouldn’t receive an answer.

"A magician?"

"I must say I’m a bit impressed with your determination. But magician, really? Well, I did magically take your defence against strangers away, though."

"A thief."

"Is this your way of saying I stole your heart, Harold?"

"You're about to crush it with failure.-"

He scratched the side of his chin and fought a smile when he noticed how Louis rolled his eyes too hard before a light shake sent his head sideways. 

"-Seriously, though, is your job something I've even heard of?"

"If you haven't I'd be concerned."

With a deep sigh, he flipped his hand open in front of Louis with narrowed eyes.

"Drug dealer."

"I wouldn't be comfortable in prison I reckon. But I do smoke some weed once in a while."

"You're making me ache here."

"Needy now? I can take care of that, promise you'll feel incredibly relaxed after."

"I’m turning fucking obsessed with this; it's just a fucking job, and I'm going insane not knowing."

He puffed out a scoff and folded his arms across his chest, staring at the floor with a concentrated mind. The white converse Louis wore shuffled a bit closer, and when he flicked his eyes back up he saw a wide smirk, or actually he didn’t but it glared at him underneath the scarf. The joy of seeing him struggle was evident in Louis’ gaze and it frustrated him extra.

"My speciality."

"You obviously like seeing people in pain. You hold BDSM meetings or something?"

Louis’ right brow shot up as he leant his scarf covered jaw into his palm and steadied the weight by clutching his elbow with the other. 

"Would you be into that? Because I can learn."

"Bloody hell."

Harry groaned again, and a new round of laughter spilt from Louis as the elevator reached the lobby and presented them the old lady from level five. A grimace formed on her face, as usual, and Harry felt a certain nudge of childishness develop inside. With a casual face, he slid his arm over Louis’ shoulder, who kept his brow high, tugged him into his chest and steered them through the doors around the lady.

‘’See I told you it wasn’t enough time luv! I barely managed to cover myself, so I hope I got the mess off the buttons. Thank god you brought that scarf with you. Maybe she won’t notice, but I feel sorry she has to push one that might.. well, _you know._ ’’

He’d bent a little closer to Louis’ ear so it looked like he’d at least tried to whisper, but his volume had been disturbingly high, and he’d meant it to be. A surprised bark erupted from Louis and from behind, Harry could almost hear the lady having a stroke. He smiled smugly to himself, and once the doors of the elevator closed, he slid away from Louis’ hold and chuckled. The other lad spun on his heel, staring with crinkled eyes and a pointy finger.

‘’You’ve been deceiving me you little shit! Who knew you could be so vulgar, I so approve. Too bad it was a lie, I certainly would’ve enjoyed seeing her face catch such a scenario. Especially would've enjoyed some desperate passion.’’

‘’I was just getting tired of her attitude, and I believe she would’ve actually had a real stroke had she’d witnessed you down on your knees and my shit unclothed. Murdering old ladies is not my thing.’’

‘’I like you getting all naughty protective, a lovely touch-.’’ A playful kiss was sent Harry’s way as they stepped out of the building and parted ways. ‘’-see you later curls.’’

 

_\--------_

 

''Harold, my love! Have you had a nice day at work?''

Something near relief washed away the tension in his shoulder as he walked through the entrance of their building. He'd been surprisingly confused when he'd rounded the corner and not spotted Louis enjoying his usual smoke by the trashcan. Perhaps he'd become a little too attached to their usual meet up after work hours. With a light shake of his head, he smiled at the floor as the door fell shut behind him.

''It was bearable, you?''

''Marvellous.'' 

After a quick check of his mail, he caught up with Louis by the elevator as it slid open, sending him a sided glance and the corner of his mouth twitched when he could see the scarf was still going strong. 

‘’Dentist.’’

‘’You still think I’m Superman I see, guess it’s flattering, but I must crush your fantasy there Harold. I might be smart and all but I’ve only had time to get myself one degree.’’

‘’Right, so that means your job doesn’t require a particular education then.’’

‘’I wouldn’t go that far. But I’ll help you out a bit, dentist, pilot, doctor, surgeon and high education jobs like those is not what I do no.’’

‘’Writer.’’

‘’That could be interesting if I had the patience to sit still for so long and again, I probably wouldn’t have left my flat then.’’

‘’You work in a drugstore.’’

Louis smiled sweetly, or at least the rest of his face turned soft, and it was almost disturbingly abnormal when Harry was used to the shitty smirks and the smug cockiness painting Louis complacent.

‘’I'll never get tired of saying this when you keep looking so endearingly hopeful, you're as wrong as always. See you tomorrow curls.’’

The soft ding played, and seconds later his level was revealed, telling he’d reached his destination, and with a quiet mind he stumbled out. About forty minutes after he’d stepped inside his home and flanked on the couch he gave up on finding some relaxation and stomped back out of the flat. It was getting ridiculous how much it bothered him not knowing what Louis’ deal was and before he realised, knuckles repeatedly hit the wood of said man's door. It swung open and with a thoughtful expression and too many questions running through his mind he didn’t as much as look at Louis right away, only registering the unusual sight of penguins flicking at the end of his vision.

‘’Personal assistant to some jackass.’’

‘’You continue to impress me with how persistent you are Harold, I must say I quite enjoy this trait of yours. But now you ruined my joy of witnessing your perplexed face tomorrow morning. Eh, guess now will do too.’’

Hearing the soft sound of Louis caused his eyes to flicker up, and they slightly widened the second they comprehended messy locks flopping over an amused expression. Bright blue eyes hid behind a pair of black rimmed glasses, blinking gently and thin lips pressed tightly together to keep laughter down. A frame of something new closed around the cheeks and jaw, sending him staring in pleasant surprise. Tips of hair breached the skin, showing a sharp shadow of facial hair covering skin, and the sight was _fascinating._ More than fascinating, it was dangerously _mouthwatering._

With the tousled hair, thick glasses, the nose piercing and the new addition of scruffy beard, Louis looked like a wet dream coming true. Or at least Harry realised said picture qualified as a wet dream in his mind. It wasn’t just the attractive face that did it when the substantial lack of clothes on a fit body gained his attention next and really fussed his brain activity. It was purely impossible to stop his gaze from dropping lower, taking in every little piece Louis had to offer. 

‘’Penguins?’’

The word tumbled out because some part of him knew he had to speak, proving he wasn’t eye raping Louis and fantasising how every line of his body felt underneath his fingertips. Or how Louis' bare chest screamed in his face to be tasted. _Bare,_ it was one detail he hadn’t anticipated, not when he’d previously seen massively decorated arms and collarbones, even parts of the neck. But the rest of Louis’ chest and stomach was nothing like that, only portraying sun-kissed skin with no traces of tattoos or other marks. Not a single line and the sight was so surprising it left him wondering if Louis wore a nude shirt or very thick makeup. 

‘’What?’’

Louis’ voice trailed with chuckles as the arm he’d used to open the door with fell to his side, resting against the bottoms he wore. Which was indeed covered in several penguins when Harry took a quick second look. Once the arm hung right next to Louis’ waist and hips, he trailed the whole frame as fast and casual as he managed, not needing Louis to realise he was being blatantly checked out. Ink-covered arms stretched up the sides and carried tattoos over the shoulders and across sharp collarbones before they slid down the opposite arm in the same pattern. The tattoos almost looked like a skin tight bolero with a loose collar over his throat. It was.. something, quite impressive and the more he stared, the more his cheeks warmed from the thoughts of just how appealing he found it. But penguins, right, he’d mentioned as much.

‘’You’re wearing penguins.’’

His voice was thin, and he slightly wondered if he’d remembered to take a breath after the shocking revelation of seeing a grown attractive man standing in the doorframe. With a bit more force, he blinked and tipped his head to the floor, focusing on the garment while playing it off as he hadn’t been staring at the soft glow of Louis’ skin and how well the shape of his chest and stomach was in contrast to the ink.

‘’I am. Aren't you quite observant.’’

The comment was thick with sarcasm as Louis shuffled his feet and leant against the doorframe. Two hands slid inside the pockets, making his eyes trail upwards again, and stretched the fabric out, giving him the sight of black Calvin Klein’s hugging Louis’ hips. It let him take notice of the dip of the waist and just how curvy Louis’ body really was, which was so not good because the sight was a punch to his already frail mind. The little trail of hair growing from the navel did not help his fussiness to lessen. 

‘’Right, awesome.’’

"So why this honour of having you coming to my doorstep?"

With a last embarrassing stare, he tore his eyes away from the lower part of Louis and forced his eyes back up to meet the smirking face. There was evident humour painting Louis all cocky, but it was the fast twitch of his lips that finally broke Harry’s daze and he casually cleared his throat to regain some stability.

‘’My mind is bugging me with lack of knowledge, and I swear I’ll punch something if I don’t win this shitty game of yours.’’

"So dramatic. Would you like to continue this inside or would you prefer to stay out here? Or do you perhaps need a moment to get used to the sight, I promise the tattoos won't suddenly spring to life and attack you."

Without caring to hear the response Louis flipped around and walked further into his flat, portraying a nice back which was also bare and Harry got caught by the trap once more and stared. Perhaps he needed a moment, after all, not to find the tattoos unthreatening but to calm the unanticipated race of his blood and indecent thoughts assaulting his head. Muscles came to life instead as Louis moved his arms, and as eyes trailed them, Harry's jaw almost fell to the floor when they practically bulged out. How he hadn’t noticed before, as in when Louis had opened the bloody door, was beyond him. But he could see it now, strong muscular arms with dark lines and images stretching out from slightly broad shoulders and it sent a heated flare down his spine. The two dimples at the bottom of the spine were yet another detail he found depressingly attractive.

‘’Personal trainer?’’

Louis turned halfway as he cocked another brow and tapped his mouth with a finger.

‘’Is this another compliment to my body Harold, you staring a bit extra there?’’

‘’What- no no, but now when you mention it I must say I’m a bit surprised.’’

_Play it cool, play it cool_ marched over his mind and he schooled his expression, keeping it as casual and calm as he could manage when Louis stepped closer.

‘’And why is that?’’

‘’I thought maybe you’d be covered in more tattoos, that’s all, but you’re quite naked- I mean bare.’’

‘’I might love the art of tattoos, but it doesn’t automatically mean I want to be covered from head to toe with them.''

A light hum escaped Harry's lips as he combed a hand through his hair.

‘’I see, but we’re not trailing off topic here, so.. was I right?’’

New laughter left Louis as he shook his head in amusement.

‘’Nope, a bit too lazy for working out daily.’’

‘’Blimey.’’

"You want dinner?"

Louis walked closer to his kitchen and pulled out a small box from one of the shelves, fumbling through it as Harry blinked a bit confusedly.

"You're cooking?"

"God no, was about to order in some-‘’ he flipped over a few papers before he found the one he was looking for and triumphantly hummed. ‘’-Italian."

"I can make something if you want to save some money."

"Really now?"

Louis stopped turning the pages of the menu he was reading through and looked back with a wide grin, showing off the inner lip piercing Harry kept forgetting was there.

‘’Sure why not, I was about to cook my own dinner so why not share, and it'll be healthier."

"Ugh, if you're about to tell me you're some health freak, I'll be disappointed you didn’t share the news earlier. Don't get me wrong, whatever works for you and all that but I happen to like greasy food."

"Made you cupcakes didn't I? I merely thought that a home cooked meal isn't _as_ full of fat like the takeout ones are. "

He hummed a quiet chuckle when he saw the unimpressed expression forming on Louis and how the man rolled his eyes.

"Mhm, God forbid some fat. So what would you present me then?"

"What do you like, I can do Italian if that's what you want."

A low rumble erupted from Louis’ stomach, and he patted it lightly as he pointed a stern finger at Harry’ smirking face. 

"I'd die for some cheesy obscurity like lasagne. With garlic bread, of course, it can’t be served without, and yes please go heavy on the cheese."

"Great, it’s one of my favourites."

"Good luck, though, I have nothing in my kitchen."

Louis directed at his empty kitchen as he stepped closer to one of the chairs he’d managed to decorate the flat with since Harry had been there. The same loose tank top he’d seen the very first day hung over the back, and Louis’ snagged it off to place his hands through it. 

"Well but I do, so, you could come over in an hour.''

Just as Louis was about to hook the top over his head Harry narrowed his eyes when the light from the kitchen reflected at something on his chest. 

"You're serious?"

There it was again, the fussiness clouding his mind when he realised yet another detail he’d been too dazed to catch earlier. As quick as he’d seen them though the falling garment draped over Louis’ chest and hid the tiny steel attached to his nipples and brought him back to face a questionable expression.

‘’What?’’

‘’I asked if you're serious about this, making dinner.’’

"Yeah, wouldn't I be? I’ll be making food for myself anyway so."

"Right. OK, cool."

Brows lightly furrowed on Louis and something near a thoughtful expression eased over his features as he straightened out his top. It made Harry swallow back the bubble of laughter he felt approaching.

"Don’t tell me this is.. _awkwardness_ I hear from you Louis?"

"Absolutely not, I'll just hit the shower, and I'll be over. See you curls."

Then Louis waved him off, and he spun on his heel to leave, stepping out while letting the chuckle out under his breath and a small wave of goodbye.

 

_\--------_

 

As soon as a knock reached his door, it flew open and presented a fresh Louis strolling inside, dressed in a maroon cosy jumper that curled over his knuckles and the usual tight jeans clamped to his legs. The lack of beanie covering his head made Harry’s mouth curl upwards along with the sight of stubbles still poking out of his chin. Even the stretched ears gained a new sense of attractiveness where they framed Louis' face.

"This better taste as delicious as I'm expecting. Could smell it all the way from outside my flat and I’m bloody starving."

‘’I’ll be confident enough to say you won’t be disappointed.’’

‘’I’ll give you hell if I am, Harold.’’

With a last touch to the baguette, he opened the oven door and stuffed it next to the lasagne he’d placed earlier and set the timer.

‘’You should be glad I even invited you, sharing my food and my skills.’’

‘’You keep talking yourself up, which means you have a lot to prove hobby chef.’’

He simply rolled his eyes and rolled them again when he saw how Louis skipped over to the couch and dropped down, making himself comfortable by kicking off his vans and placing his socked feet on the table.

‘’So, have you always lived in London?’’

He quickly moved over to the opposite side and slid down, letting his back rest against the pillows and steadied his chin with a flat palm.

"No, moved here when I was eighteen."

"Any particular reasons?"

The shitty smirk crawled over Louis’ face, and he wiggled his brows as he dipped his head back. 

"Guess."

"Fuck no."

"Oh come on, I promise I'll tell you after."

A few fluttery blinks came his way and a scoff pushed from his lips, but he couldn’t stop a smile from forming, and he felt the need to slap himself.

"Fine. You ran away from home since your stepfather abused you and your mother is an alcoholic who slept all day and vanished at night. Your siblings got lost in the system and since you were too bitter to care you packed your bags and left without looking back."

A dark laugh left Louis as he placed his hands behind his head and let the wiggled brows reach his hairline in surprise.

"Jesus, how many crime shows have you been watching? Straight out of the TV that one."

"You asked me to guess; I guessed the story you hear too often. And I didn’t bother trying since I’ve never been right about anything with you."

"I'm hurt, you think I would've left my sisters if our situation had been that awful?"

Louis humorously sighed as he shook his head, coaxing out the full smile on Harry.

"So you do have sisters then?"

"Three of them. Beautiful little nightmares when they were kids."

"Close to them?"

Softness dawned over Louis’ features as Harry looked up, something he could only explain as fondness shot from Louis' eyes and he felt like his insides threatened to flip over from the sight.

"Used to be when I lived back home. And that mum of mine? Brilliant woman, sweetest little lady who only likes a few glasses of wine here and there."

"Used to be?"

He wasn’t trying to be nosy, but Louis had said it in a way that made him helpless to stop the following question, and he blinked innocently. It didn’t seem to faze as Louis laughed a bit more while his head slowly nodded. 

"Well yeah, we grew up, or I did first at least, and I moved here to get my degree. Since I’m the firstborn I have a few years ahead of them, but now the oldest of them has relocated to the big US for her studies while the twins are still back home. Do talk regularly, try to call once a week and I see them at birthdays and holidays. A bit more Skype now with the traitor overseas, though. What are you smiling so hard about?"

The usually raised brow formed on Louis as Harry blinked a bit confusingly before he realised his mouth stretched into a wide grin. He hadn’t even noticed and he felt a small blush prickle his cheeks as he looked away and scratched at his jaw. 

‘’No nothing it’s just, uh, nice to hear."

"So how's your sister?"

He blinked back up to meet Louis’ glance as a small frown lessened his cheerful grin. 

"How do you know I hav-‘’ then the smirk widened on Louis and Harry chuckled. ‘’-Let me guess, you didn't."

"No, but from how your face just lit up around the subject I had a feeling."

"You sure you didn’t become a psychologist instead of a chiropractor? You seem disturbingly observant."

"Quite sure yeah."

They both sniggered and somewhere in their casual conversation he had the feeling he was chatting with and old friend instead of someone he hadn’t even tried to befriend, to begin with. He was glad, though, Louis had surprised him with quick replies, lack of embarrassment and a constant push to force him out of his comfort zone. 

"But yes, do have an older sister who lives up in Manchester with her husband, they have the whole white picket fence dream going and all."

"Ah, she the happy settled sibling versus you the struggling one?"

Another scoff filled the room, but the side of his mouth twitched when he heard Louis swallow his laugh down.

"Sort of I guess, wouldn’t say I’m directly struggling, but yeah, she’s accomplished a bit more I reckon."

"So weekly trips of visitation then or same routine as me, holidays and birthdays?''

"Well, I try to visit when I have time. Spend a lot of time with them on the phone and Skype, like you, since I have two nieces I adore and I’d hate to miss out on the cute state."

The same fond he’d seen in Louis’ eyes came back, and it pulled out the grin Harry had shared seconds ago, causing his cheeks to hurt from the stretch.

'' _Cute state?_ Do enlighten me what that is.''

"When they’re young and innocent with noises they think is words. Or the can speak, though, since they’re _two and three,_ but a lot of made up words mixes into their sentences, and they say the most random things."

"Ah, I thought they called it the terrible two’s but guess your sister must be amazingly lucky, or you’re only presented the well-behaved side. Fair to assume you like children then?"

"Perhaps you have a point. And yeah, it's hard not to when I have those gems in my life, but I dread the day they're grown up."

A small groan mixed into his chuckle when Louis tilted his head to the side and nodded, silently confirming it would happen eventually.

"Going to be the overprotective uncle then Harold, chase all the admirers away?"

"Hell yeah, Rosie and Leila aren’t allowed to enter the dating pool until they are at least twenty-five. Me and their father, that's who the fools have to go through, so good luck to whoever dares to enter that devil trap."

A closed fist tightened, and he punched the air with a stern expression, placing seriousness into his words before he burst out laughing when Louis hummed amusedly. 

"That's.. Actually very sweet, you tend to surprise me at times, Harry."

"Did you finally grow tired of Harold now?"

A light shrug of a shoulder was all he received as Louis’ softly smiled.

"Eh, figured you deserve to hear your name once in a while."

"Right.-‘’ he shook his head in fondness and flicked his eyes away, unsure what Louis would take it as if he noticed. ‘’-What about your oldest sister, still too young to start a family?"

"Ah yes, the struggle of being the eldest when all the pressure is on me. Which is not so bad since none of my sisters are allowed to break my heart, soul and spirit yet."

"Not so into the concept of children yourself then?"

"You would assume that right?-.'' 

A pointy stare was sent his way and caused his eyes to widen in slight fear, thinking he’d been offensive for the thousandth time but Louis cut off the apology he was about to blurt out with a laugh. 

‘’-Since I practically helped mum raise my sisters I learned to like the helpless chubby sized human beings people find adorable. And they are, so yeah, I like them. What I meant was they aren't allowed to settle down just yet because that will force me to accept I'm turning old and grey, and that is something I’m not completely okay with. Probably never will be."

Then their grins were back and Harry rolled his eyes as the panic he’d felt starting to rise drifted off. He was about to say something when the timer from his kitchen blared and he almost jumped off the couch in a scare. 

‘’That means dinner is ready, get your arse to the table.’’

He quickly walked over to the oven and inspected the food as he heard a chair moving from behind where Louis sat down. It smelled delicious if he was allowed to say so and when he pulled out the steaming dish a loud whistle escaped Louis. A few short minutes later he laid it down in front of two wide eyes and practically shoved the garlic bread in Louis’ face.

‘’I’m expecting you to eat at least half of these since you know, _it can’t be served without._ ’’

‘’Oh I’m eating them alright, you should secure yourself at least one slice since this-‘’ he spread his arms out wide. ‘’-looks fucking ridiculous, my mouth is sweating.’’

‘’Well, then be my guest, dig in.’’

So Louis did, and he didn’t speak before half his plate was gone, which was a new personal record, at least in Harry’s expertise.

"Oh my god, why aren't you a chef? This is fucking brilliant."

"Thanks, I just like cooking."

"The next bloody Gordon Ramsay."

A grunt escaped him at the comment, and he shook his head as he took a bite of the lonely piece of garlic bread he’d managed to steal from Louis’ grasp.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far."

"I would. You do understand what you've done to yourself now right?"

"No?"

Confusion knitted his brows as he looked up to find Louis smiling smugly, chewing a bit obnoxiously with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Since you made the mistake of letting me know you can cook, not only bake some delicious rolls and stuff but amazing dinners too I'll be your new whining and demanding stalker for more. I haven't eaten such well and fresh food since I moved away from home."

"What-‘’ Harry almost coughed into the glass of water he’d picked up and stared widely. ‘’-Don’t tell me you haven't eaten a home cooked meal since you were eighteen?"

"Okay, I won’t."

"What's wrong with you?"

Louis tilted his head to the side, sporting a look of innocence as he blinked dumbly.

"I don't know how to cook?"

"Did you ever try?"

"No?"

Splutter, that was the sound that left as he laid his fork down and practically gaped at Louis, who apparently didn’t find the news shocking at all.

"Why not?"

"Didn't bother and it was easy ordering in."

"Such a waste of money."

A small grimace formed over Louis as he quietly nodded, agreeing he probably could’ve spent it better but still, he seemed rather unaffected by it.

"Yeah it's a bit expensive, but I can afford it, doesn't buy much else so."

"Your body must be screaming for decent food."

A fork was pointed in his face as Louis narrowed his eyes, a small tilt to his lips gave away he wasn’t too serious, though.

"Hey, my body is happy with what it gets, and since you just walked into this trap, it will be blessed from now on."

"It sure will be."

With a light nudge, Louis tapped the fork back to his chin while chewing the inside of his cheek, watching Harry carefully.

"Would you seriously do that, make me more dinners?"

"Why not, I'll have to make one for myself every day so why not make some extra and share it. You sure need it."

Recovered from his earlier surprise, Harry was back to eating his food, and he casually looked down to place another piece of lasagne into his mouth while slowly nodding. He didn’t look up before several long seconds of silence had passed and he found Louis observing him strangely.

"Hm, another surprise. I must say, you are not entirely as I expected at first Harry."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

One of the more genuine smiles curved over Louis’ mouth, and he kept looking at Harry with softness, causing said lad to flick his eyes away when a particular blush threatened to bloom in his cheeks. He wasn’t used to the gentler side of Louis and whenever he caught glimpses the atmosphere seemed to turn heavier, making it harder for him to focus and behave as casual.

"So uh, do you work in a theatre?"

"Back on the job hunting are we? Ok how about this, I'll give you a hint and if you still aren't capable of figuring it out you have to rub my feet tomorrow after dinner when we’re watching a movie.’’

"We're watching a movie tomorrow?"

A slight frown formed a straight line between his brows as he blinked confusedly.

"Yup."

"Oh, okay?"

"So you in?"

Gone was the softness and replaced with the more usual smirk he was used to, washing away the sudden tension his shoulders had gained.

"I guess? whatever, I'm not very good at it anyway so."

"Eh, just an excuse for me to have your hands on me, Harold.’’

A breathy chuckle filled the table as Louis stuffed another slice of garlic bread into his mouth and wiggled his brows, stealing a scoff from Harry.

"Always the teasing."

"What can I say, it's in my blood."

Done with his meal, he pushed the plate aside and folded his hands to lean his chin on, giving Louis a stern look.

"Then shoot, give me a hint."

"Okay let’s see.. My days are usually always _loud._ "

Eyes squinted as he transformed his stern look into glaring and he puffed out an annoying breath of air on Louis’ face.

" _That's it?_ Come on that doesn't give away anything."

"Well I didn't say it would be a good hint now did I?"

Louis looked too pleased with himself as he picked up the glass and portrayed a wicked smile and finished the rest of it in one go.

"You have no shame."

‘’Definitively not. So what is your guess?"

"Loud... Working in a garage with cars or something like that?"

Just from the way Louis’ mouth stretched he knew he’d guessed wrong and loudly sighed as he tipped his head backwards.

‘’Well that is indeed loud, at times I suppose, but unfortunately, or well for you at least, you’re wrong."

"Do-"

"If you guess wrongly again you'll have to let me use you as my pillow too."

With a sharp bite, he sank his teeth into his lip and gnawed it harshly, too frustrated losing against Louis to realise how their positions would be like the following day. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad in the end.

‘’What’s this, a plan to feel me up?’’

At that Louis cackled and wiped a finger under his eye.

"I'm only innocently teasing. I'm allowed to do that with you poles I see as friends; you guys need to lighten up a bit and not assume every gay man is on a mission to search your briefs."

The frustration vanished from Harry’s face as his brows rose in bafflement, he’d not expected to be labelled as such when it wasn’t the case. He thought back to their conversation when they spoke about his last relationship, realising he'd never managed to share his side. He'd been about to but Louis had interrupted his sentence so, in fairness, he probably hadn’t given Louis too many reasons to believe he was anything but straight.

"Pole? What does that mean, you saying I'm skinny?"

"Well you are, though, all tall and lanky but not in a bad way. And no I meant it as it’s fun to flirt with the straight guys, always so fascinating to see their expressions and how they'll react, and you dear Harold, have been so amusing so far."

"Ah, I see.-"

Safe to say he’d been better at schooling his reaction than he’d believed when he’d been two seconds away from drooling over Louis’ naked chest earlier. The easy road would be to simply correct Louis on his assumption, but the words seemed to burn his tongue as they hesitated to leave. It wasn't fear of sharing that side of himself that stopped him, but it didn't feel quite natural to just blurt it out.

‘’-Well fine, I’m not that soft either and my bones will probably bruise you if it comes to that.’’

He gritted out, and it caused Louis to clap his hands as he gleefully laughed.

‘’It probably will with your statistics so go ahead, make my day.’’

‘’Construction worker.’’

He was ready to curse loudly but when the smile on Louis’ face slipped off and presented him a stunned-looking man he felt his hope rise. Perhaps he’d struck gold, and his glee dared to surface while Louis’ spoke.

"Wow, you manage to surprise me-‘’ but then his hope fell and was shattered to the floor in tiny pieces as an evil smug crept over Louis’ features. ‘’-with your lack of being right. You'll make me feel all warm and tingly later; I'm excited now."

‘’Fucking hell.’’

"Tomorrow could be a very interesting night if you keep going."

He’d had deflated on the table surface after that and raised the white flag, giving up while he still had a chance to survive the coming day. Louis had found it incredibly hilarious of course and carried his shitty smirk for the rest of their dinner and all the way out through the door. With a last goodbye accompanied with an obnoxious wink he’d left, humming towards the elevator and Harry had gone straight to bed with a confused mind. Not sure he was excited or nervous, perhaps maybe both.

 

_\--------_

 

_Day 4, Saturday_

It was one of Harry’s day’s off, and he hadn’t been happier to realise when he woke to his awful alarm. At least it meant he was able to prepare for the following afternoon and as soon as he went over it one of his eyes popped open in thought. Lacking anything but leftovers in his refrigerator gave him no option to seek out the store later on, but it could wait, he had time. With a light shake, he nuzzled his head further into his pillow and drifted off, not ready to face the day and in need for more sleep.

Four hours later his eyes re-opened, and he looked around, almost prepared to see the sky outside his window to be dark but a few beams poked through the clouds and still portrayed morning. He managed to get up, take a long shower, eat breakfast and dump his laziness on the couch. Not even noon and he were already bored, having nothing to do or focus his mind on. It took him another twenty minutes of nothing before a light bulb flicked and he scrambled around to find the phone so he could call the one friend he knew would be home. Probably not happy being awakened but he didn’t really care, not when it wasn’t something he usually did. A string of sleepy curses and indecipherable words spilt from the other line before he managed to convince the drowsy lad to haul himself out of bed and head over. It only took said lad two hours to arrive. 

 

_\--------_

 

‘’He’s bloody attractive Niall, what the hell happened? I don't recall allowing this strange fascination to fucking knock me off my feet.’’

Niall was bent over the kitchen counter with a dreary expression, Harry could almost hear the annoying sigh leaving his blond friend, as he laid mumbling nonsense across the couch and shaking his head.

‘’This is what you dragged me out of bed for, gush about how much you want to shag your neighbour? Didn’t think you fancied the edgy types.’’

‘’He’s not that edgy, his tattoos and piercings might be but still, he’s just a little different, but in a good appealing way.’’

‘’You thought he was a gangster Harry.’’

He sighed again as he glanced at the ceiling, not entirely sure when his sudden admiration and fascination towards his neighbour had developed. Grown it had, he'd realised, but it appeared it wasn't planning on slowing down anytime soon. Funny Louis was, outgoing too and he’d proved as much from the first day but well, there was just something about his presence and personality that drew attention.

‘’So I thought wrong, you established that right away.’’

‘’But still, you appeared to be fucking terrified of the bloke. Don’t you usually get drawn to those a bit rougher around the edges? You know, somewhat bigger or broader than he is perhaps.’’

He darted his gaze back at Niall who straightened up, turned on his heel and made himself home by going through the refrigerator. A few shuffled sounds notified the blond lad grabbed half of the little content left and made his way over to the couch as well. It made Harry raise a brow.

‘’Yes Niall, please eat all my food.-‘’ he scoffed but couldn’t keep the small smile from entering his mouth as he scrambled up into a sitting position with legs tucked under his bum. ‘’-I wouldn’t say I have a type, not really, and Louis' shape is practically a sin. Tell me, how old do you think he looks?’’

‘’These are leftovers, they won’t last long anyway.-‘’ the blue box in Niall’s hands lost the lid and the lasagne Harry had made the night before came to life. ‘’-Not necessarily that old, but definitively not a teenager either, perhaps a few years younger than us or so, maybe even the same age?’’

‘’How did you come to that conclusion? I assumed he was barely twenty and he laughed at me for the rest of that evening probably. Picture my shock when I found out he's older.’’

A snort left Niall as he ate half the piece in one go with his bare fingers and licked them clean while mumbling.

‘’Because I took the time to observe his face instead of pissing myself the first day? You’ve always been a bit quick to judge people before you get to know them, did that with me as well.’’

‘’You’re a bartender Niall, and you kept giving me free drinks with winks during the night, what was I supposed to think?’’

With a free arm, Harry laid it over the back of the couch and sagged against the pillows, relaxing into the softness as he found a comfortable spot.

‘’That I’m a people teller and a nice fucking person who figured you needed some kind attention to let you forget about your shit for one night.’’

‘’I looked like a train had run me over and kept sulking over my love triangle when you presented your bright smile and charming words. It wasn't too hard to think you saw me as a pathetic case which could easily be picked up for a quick shag.’’

He chuckled at the memories and Niall joined in, barely able to keep the chewed food from dripping down his chin. 

‘’And when you realised I wasn’t an arse and only kind?’’

‘’I felt even worse.’’

‘’Exactly, thought you learned from that humiliation.’’

The chuckle grew stronger as he rolled his eyes in amusement, knowing Niall probably had a point.

‘’I did! Befriended you didn’t I? And I apologised to Louis after you left that day, even helped him unpack some of his stuff.’’

‘’Fine, guess you’ve become better.’’ Niall sighed loudly and waved his hand dismissingly as he continued eating.

‘’Or well, I did manage to keep offending him by assuming a few things wrong after that, though.’’

‘’I take it back.’’

A pillow reached his fingers, and before Niall could see it coming it smacked right into his face, causing the lad to yelp.

‘’It wasn’t like I did it on purpose Niall, but all these stereotypes in my head kept popping up, and I didn’t even realise how my words sounded. Think I’ve learned my lesson even better this time around.’’

‘’So a fit bloke with a filthy mouth was all it took? Wow, it’s not like you have one of those in your life already.’’

A humorous sigh left his throat, and he dragged a hand down his face, wondering if Louis perceived him like Niall had done those years ago. Perhaps he had a habit of offending the outspoken ones and then accidentally end up befriending them later on. 

‘’Oh shut up, you did your part, and it helped too. To praise your ego, I did consider going home with you that night, though, when I still thought you were chatting me up. Figured you couldn't be a bad guy when you bothered listening to my shit, not just pretending to but really listened. Even gave me some advice.’’

‘’Yeah it was indeed shit, but you looked so sad, and I knew some of the people who sent you sided glances, didn't want to see them try to take advantage. And Of course you considered it, practically eye fucked me from the first drink-‘’ Niall wiggled his brows as he laughed. ‘’-Flattering but eh, not really my type there Haz. Love you to bits though so I have to ask, what the fuck are you waiting for regarding your tattooed loverboy?’’

‘’What, you think I should just throw myself at him?’’ he directed a pointy stare at his blonde friend and gave him an unimpressed grunt.

‘’Why not, from the way you’ve described him I seriously doubt it’ll freak him out, it'll probably rub his ego even higher. Ask if you can see his most precious piercing below, I bet my kidney he’ll show it to you in a heartbeat.’’

Niall kept eating through the boxes he’d captured, but the sudden inappropriate image flaring over Harry’s mind made him bark out a breathy laugh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

‘’You don’t even know he has one and I don’t think I’m ready to find out.’’

‘’Of course he has, the bloke clearly has a fetish for needles and pain. Piercing your junk must be- I can't even picture it without sensing my parts shrinking back into my body.’’

He had no response, not really and he rested his chin against his palm as he kept listening to Niall chew. Usually, it bothered him to hear other people eat, with the smacking of lips nagging in his ear, but Niall he was so used to it almost became calming. 

‘’He has the impression I’m a pole, though.’’

Knitted brows looked up to meet his gaze and a puzzled expression formed. 

‘’A what now?’’

‘’You know, a straighty.’’

‘’Because?’’

With a small effort, he dipped his head back, rolling it around his shoulder before he simply shrugged. 

‘’I guess he picked up on the her part when I mentioned my last relationship, and made the conclusion. I never corrected him when he referred to me as straight.’’

‘’Why not?’’ The frown hadn’t lessened from Niall’s face as he moved over to box number three with quick and steady fingers. 

‘’Somehow I thought he realised from the way I answered when he asked if him being gay bothered me. Apparently, I forgot I never managed to literally say it when he cut me off and it just.. Seemed a bit strange to blurt out _hey, guess what, might be a pole but certainly a bendy one_ during dinner.’’

‘’Just do it later today then.’’

‘’Perhaps.’’

He nibbled at his thumb as he stared out of the window, contemplating if he should say or act it out when Niall sighed dramatically and shuffled closer.

‘’So you find him attractive?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’You like him?’’

‘’Yeah, he’s a nice guy. Funny too, strangely comfortable to be around.’’

‘’Let me rephrase, you like him as in you want to get wild with what hides underneath his clothes?’’

He tapped his jaw while biting the inside of his cheek in thought, wondering if he truly wanted to blur the friendship atmosphere. From how his stomach tightened and heat prickled at the back of his neck it was safe to say he did.

‘’Probably, yes.’’

‘’Then why the fuck are you thinking about it, I say push him against the wall and wreck him the second he steps through your door later.’’

Niall scooted back in his seat as he threw away the empty case and patted his belly with light fingers.

‘’I can always do that.’’

‘’There you go.’’

‘’But I won’t though.’’

A loud groan reached his ears as Niall threw his head back and arms in the air. 

‘’Oh for the love of-‘’

‘’Because as you said, I do like him.’’

‘’Yeah exactly?’’

He scratched at his temple and searched for his words, finding a way to make sense of his thinking.

‘’No, I like him as a friend too. He seems like a great person, engaging personality and I don’t want that to go to waste if this fascination I have is formed out of just lust you know. I'm getting too old for hookups and flings and who knows, maybe he’s more into the casual or maybe he’s not. Perhaps figure out where he stands first.’’

‘’So what are you going to do then?’’

‘’See if this pull I have towards him continues and if it does, let him know I’m interested? He’s certainly not afraid to share his mind so if he realises I'm serious, I’m sure he’ll let me know where he stands.’’

Niall rolled over to lay on his side as he shook his head in disbelief.

‘’Gah, you’re such a decent, boring shit.’’

It caused another bark to escape, and he smiled a bit amusingly and confusingly at Niall, not really sure it was a compliment or not.

‘’Now you’re giving me shit for being decent? Two seconds ago you lectured me about being judgmental.’’

‘’You’re difficult and was obviously wired a bit wrong when you were made.’’

‘’Gee thanks.’’ Sarcasm dripped from his mouth, but the smile grew wider.

‘’Okay you have officially made me curious after constant chatter about his persona.-‘’ with a quick jump Niall was back to his feet and clasped his hands together. ‘’-I want to properly meet this bloke, see what all the fuss is about.’’

‘’Sure if you want to stay until he comes over so, is not that long until he arrives. And if you do, please behave.’’ 

He sent a raised brow, but Niall flicked it off and picked up the empty boxes before he made his way back into the kitchen.

‘’yadda yadda I’ll be kind to your future husband.’’

‘’Husband? What are you on, I was briefly considering if dating him could be an option down the road-.''

With a lazy effort, he found strength in his feet and tumbled into the kitchen as well, leaning against the counter to see Niall tilting his head to the side. 

‘’-I’m curious if he can be a bit more serious and deep too.’’

‘’So marriage in the end, remember to invite me when I'll be your best man.’’ A light chuckle eased from Niall as he rinsed the boxes clean and placed them by the sink to dry.

It drew Harry closer, and he hooked an arm over Niall’s shoulder as he used his other hand to pinch a stretched cheek. 

‘’I’ll marry you if you don’t shut up.’’

‘’Don’t think my girl will be happy if I walk down the aisle without her.’’

‘’She won’t have to know, can be our little secret.’’ He let his arm fall and tucked his chin over Niall’s shoulder, sighing lightly and feeling his lips twitch when Niall’s head came to rest on top of his own.

‘’Don’t worry Haz, you'll always be my mistress. Share more dinners with you than her, or at least I used to before this pierced shit stole my spot.’’

A small pat reached his forehead, and they both vibrated with laughter as he swatted Niall’s hand away and straightened up.

‘’Come on, if you’re going to stay you can help buy dinner.’’

A groan followed after his retrieving back but he merely snapped his fingers to get Niall moving, he’d noticed the clock and realised he didn’t have too much time before Louis showed up. 

‘’Fine, it’s not like I have anything better to do.. like work for example.’’

‘’I know your shift doesn’t start until six and Louis will be here by four so stop whining, you have plenty time.’’ 

 

_\--------_

 

‘’You’re not making the poor lad Indian food Harry.’’

‘’Why not?’’

He frowned as he flicked his gaze over to Niall who was sending him a sceptical look and shaking his head dismissingly.

‘’He’ll fucking shit himself and probably be bound to the bathroom for the rest of the night. Serving Indian is a receipt for stomach ache, especially if he isn’t used to it.’’

‘’Bullocks, I’ve never experienced that or heard anyone else have either and I wasn’t planning on making something that'll etch away his throat.’’

‘’I’m just saying, but if you’re willing to take the risk.. by all means, go ahead.’’ With a careless shrug, Niall switched legs to lean his weight on and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

He glared at Niall for another long second, gripping the chicken tighter in his hands before he sighed heavily and tossed it back where he'd found it. 

‘’You can still make something with chicken.’’

‘’No you ruined my appetite for it now.’’ 

‘’Better safe than sorry.’’

The sound of Niall’s amusement trailed into his ears as he stomped away, suddenly a bit lost on what he should make when Indian had seemed pretty tasty earlier.

‘’Shut up.’’

‘’So what else did you have in mind? Another round of pasta?’’

‘’No I want something else. How about-‘’ they walked further into the store, and he glanced around, gazing over the different options before eyes narrowed. ‘’-Fish? That’s safe right, and tastes good.’’

A curled lip and a blond nodding head reached his side vision, approving of the suggestion and he mentally sighed in relief.

‘’Do trout then.’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Definitively, that meal you served me once where you grilled it or baked it in the oven was bloody fantastic.’’

A hand came to rest over Niall’s heart as he dipped backwards with closed eyes, a satisfied hum teasing from his lips and Harry chuckled in agreement.

‘’That was pretty good actually, and it’s been a while since I’ve had trout.’’

‘’Go for it. Let’s just hope he isn’t allergic.’’

The chuckle died in his throat as another heavy sigh took its place, and eyes closed while a hand covered half his face in irritation. Niall was obviously not the best shopping partner when he made him question every dish.

‘’Why do you keep talking?’’

‘’Just text him and ask if you want to be sure then.’’

His brows knitted back together as he let the hand fall and blinked a few times before finding Niall’s gaze again.

‘’That would be difficult when I don’t have his number.’’

‘’Why not?’’

A small pause developed as he nibbled at his bottom lip, face in thought as he wondered why he'd never considered it.

‘’It never occurred to ask for it when he lives right above me.’’

‘’Then go for pasta, you know he can eat that.’’

A disapproving ball formed in his stomach from just thinking about doing another round of pasta and he walked closer to the fresh fish counter with determined steps. 

‘’I don’t care, I want trout, so I’m buying the fucking fish.’’

 

_\--------_

 

‘’You absolutely sure you can’t cut off a piece I can take with me to work?’’

Searching eyes peeked over his shoulder, and he could practically hear how hard Niall stared at the food cooking in the pots. The fish smelled delicious as it laid inside the oven on a bed of vegetables and the rest didn’t look bad either. He was hungry, and he looked forward to the meal, seeing Niall sad with envy made him smile a bit stronger as he shook his head. 

‘’You just ate everything in my refrigerator, Niall, you don’t deserve anymore today.’’

‘’Fine, but if there're leftovers let me know. I’ll sneak in and grab it when my shift ends, I might do it anyway to be sure so please send me a warning text if you're shagging.’’

He was about to flip Niall over the head, but a light knock at his door made his hand stop along with the rest of his body. With a quick glance at the clock, he realised it was a little after four and when Niall smirked he sent him a stern look, silently telling to behave. Hands came up in surrender as Niall backed away and moved closer to the door, never letting the smirk fall and he flung it open with a big _ELLO MATE._

‘’Ah, the famous Niall I presume?’’

The familiar sound of Louis’ voice eased into his ears, and he couldn’t stop the smile from stretching his mouth wider as he continued to stir the pots and checked if the potatoes had boiled long enough.

‘’The one and only, come on in, Haz is in the kitchen, and he’s a fucking Nazi, won’t let me near and won’t share.’’

‘’That’s because you’ll end up eating everything by yourself-’’ He flicked around to point accusingly at Niall before his eyes trailed over to Louis. ‘’-Hi Lou, had a nice day at work?’’

‘’I did, had a rough start though when you ditched me in the elevator this morning. I’m hurt you would do that to me, thought we were friends and all.’’ Louis hummed lightly as eyes looked up to meet Harry’s gaze and a small smirk threatened to form as he tugged off his shoes by the door.

‘’Ah forgot to mention I had a day off today, but I would dare say providing you dinner is apology enough.’’

‘’Barely, I can hold a grudge. For quite some time-‘’ the usual smirk carved over Louis as he tipped a bit closer, stretching his neck to peer at the oven like Niall had done. ‘’-So what you making today? Not tofu right?’’

A snort fled from Niall as he casually threw a hand over Louis’ figure and clapped his shoulder lightly. ‘’Haz planned on making Indian just so you would end up shitting yourself, you should be grateful I made him reconsider.’’ 

It caused Harry to roll his eyes, not only over the comment but also Niall’s ability to step into anyone’s personal space within seconds as it was the most normal thing. Kudos to Louis for not reacting much, other than letting a small chuckle leave his throat.

‘’Yes thank god for Niall. Anyway, it’s trout, and if you’re allergic, you can always eat the side dishes.’’

His eyes flicked back to Louis and when their gaze met Louis smiled approvingly, dipping his head up and down as he raised a thumb.

‘’Fish sounds good, haven’t had that in a while.’’

‘’By a while you mean _years?_ ’’

‘’Something like that.’’

The smile grew wider on the other lad, and Harry scoffed amusingly before turning back to the task he’d been in the last thirty minutes.

‘’So Louis, I can see you’re a big fan of steel, so you have pierced your shit as well right? Must've fucking hurt, are you even able to perform the same after going through such torture?’’

He’d barely been able to shift back to the stove when his head jerked to stare wide-eyed at Niall, brows climbing up his forehead and mouth popping open.

‘’Niall!’’

Said blonde lad, who’d released Louis from his grasp, sent Harry a dumb stare, silently asking what the big deal was.

‘’What, I want to know. Since he already has two under that shirt, it isn’t farfetched to think he has another further down.’’

From the corner of his eye, he could see how Louis flicked his eyes between the two and how his left brow shot up as a cruel smirk painted him disturbingly smug. 

‘’What's this I’m hearing, you’ve been staring at my nipples, Harold? Oh, I must admit this news makes me all tingly.’’ 

‘’A bit difficult not to notice steel shining out of your chest when it was practically shoved in my face the other day. Almost made me blind.’’

Louis rolled his head back and laughed towards the ceiling, the sound bouncing between the walls and before he had the chance to reply Niall cut in.

‘’So where did you place it, don't fucking dare say through the head or my bollocks might shrivel off in phantom pain.’’ Niall turned back to face Louis’ wide curved smirk.

‘’You can always reach down and see if you feel one.’’

‘’I fucking knew it.’’

‘’Hmm, maybe I do, maybe I don’t, and maybe I even have several, you’ll have to fumble around to know for sure.’’

At that, Harry dropped the spoon he’d lifted from the sauce, and it hit the counter before it fell to the floor, spraying droplets everywhere.

‘’There’s the reaction I expected, thank you for not disappointing me Harold-’’ Louis cackled as he steered his attention back to Niall who was laughing as well. ‘’-I’m all about flaunting myself, with piercings or not but I think maybe this one –‘’ he thumbed towards Harry. ‘’-will have a stroke if I drop my trousers.’’

‘’Probably. I’m still betting you have one, placing 10£ on the bloody sack, so let me know where it is when you find out Haz. ’’

‘’Okay well this has been very informative but-‘’ Harry tossed the spoon in the sink and clapped his hands together as he twirled to face his company with a pressed smile. ‘’-Niall you should go home and get ready for work and Louis, just please sit down so I can serve dinner, I’m starving.’’

A complaining puff left Niall, but he smiled nevertheless as he bowed in front of Harry and flipped Louis off with a laugh. 

‘’See you later lads, save me some. And I was serious about that text Haz.’’

Then Niall walked off and left the room a tad more silent as Harry scrambled around to set the table while Louis slowly sank into his waiting chair. As he flicked around with plates and food, he could feel Louis’ gaze burn at his neck, watching his movements closely. All the talk about Louis' private parts had made his cheeks blossom a tad too hard, and he didn't need Louis to continue the topic. Which was clearly just wishful thinking.

‘’Is it right to assume you don’t fancy piercings much then Harold?’’

‘’What?-‘’ he’d managed to move the fish over to a rectangular plate when Louis spoke, and he hesitantly tilted his head to the side to find the lad looking amused. ‘’-why do you think that?’’

He continued working, and short seconds later the table was decorated, bright colours filling the small space and Louis’ eyes went wide. 

‘’Shit this looks like a gourmet meal, definitively smells bloody brilliant-‘’ a broad grin was sent Harry’s way, and he sent a small one back as thanks for the compliment. ‘’-but yeah, you seem to be a bit skittish around the subject of body decoration.’’

‘’I don’t mind them, not exactly the type to get them myself but they fit you.’’

‘’You paled when you saw the ones inside my mouth, Harold, I noticed. Not to mentioned your face when you got a full view of my tattoos, your eyes almost shot out of your head.’’

Embarrassment had become an unwanted friend it appeared and his cheeks tingled with more warmth when Louis’ flicked his tongue, playing with the small ball of steel. He awkwardly cleared his throat and busied himself by filling his plate as Louis copied his movements. So he hadn't been able to hold his shock back after all, but thankfully Louis hadn't noticed the lust burning in his gaze. Their conversation probably would've been slightly different then.

‘’It wasn’t because I found them disturbing or anything, I was just surprised and kept thinking how painful they must’ve been to take. Both tattoos and piercings-‘’ he glanced back up, zooming in on the large buttons in Louis’ ears and nodded towards them. ‘’-those clearly hurt right?’’

When Louis pointed the finger at one of the black buttons dangling in his earlobes, he nodded again.

‘’Not really though, they didn’t become this size in one go.’’

‘’They didn’t?’’

Louis shook his head as he stuffed a fork full of food inside his mouth, smiling through his chewing and swallowed before a small chuckle eased out.

‘’No, I had regular pierced ears at first, but then I stretched them with spirals, and gradually they became bigger.’’

‘’And that didn’t hurt?’’ a look of aghast danced over his features as he kept staring at Louis’ ears, unable to believe it hadn’t caused at least some discomfort.

‘’The first stretch stung a bit but nothing major, after that my ears just felt a bit hot.’’ 

‘’So they can get bigger?’’

‘’Yeah, mine is rather small in comparison to others.’’ The smile on Louis grew as he took another bite, chewing obnoxiously through his stretched mouth and sent his usual brow wiggle.

‘’Why did you stop then?’’

‘’Liked them this size. Don’t tell me you don’t Harold, my feelings will be hurt.’’ A sad sighed escaped as Louis leant his chin into his palm, but he couldn’t flick away the curve to his lips. 

‘’Surprisingly I do, suits you. But if I had to rate your piercings I would say the one on your inner lip is strangely fascinating.’’

‘’Ah, my smiley.’’

He blinked confusedly at Louis who’d tilted his head to the side, further into his palm and portrayed a charming expression. 

‘’Your _what?_ ’’

Louis chuckled as he stretched his lips, pulling a wide grin, so the piercing surfaced once more. 

‘’It’s what it’s called, a smiley piercing ‘cause it shows when I smile. Quite fond of it myself, I’d let you play with it if you want.’’ 

The dancing brows on Louis quickly came back, and a spark flared over his eyes, sending Harry’s cheeks a bit warmer than before. It sounded horribly inviting, and the tiniest thought of playing with all of Louis’ piercing shot through his mind, deepening the colour of his face.

‘’Probably would’ve ended badly, ripped it out and given you a bloody smile instead.’’

A sharp chuckle pressed out around the food Louis chewed, and his smirk grew even wider.

‘’Eh, it’s not supposed to last long anyway, so go ahead. Play all you want.’’ 

‘’Maybe as desert.’’ 

‘’I’m appalled you haven’t shown this positive side sooner Harold! Here you prove you can throw some cheesiness back and you’ve neglected to give me this from day one. Now I’m honestly offended, I thought we were friends.’’ 

The sharp chuckle transformed into a loud snort and Harry shook his head in amusement, finding Louis’ witty comments to stir his insides in a pleasurable way.

‘’Shut up, I made you dinner.’’

‘’Which is fantastic by the way, I just delayed mentioning it since my stomach is continuing to have an orgasm as long as I keep eating.’’

Louis hummed around the food and sighed in a delighted tone once he swallowed, rolling his eyes dramatically for Harry to see just how much he enjoyed the meal. It lured out his bashfulness, and he shyly looked down at his own plate, not wanting Louis to see how much he appreciated his praise.

‘’Well I’m glad you like it.’’

‘’Seriously though, you’re madly talented in the kitchen. You’re going to make some lucky lady a lovely husband someday.’’

‘’Meh I doubt it, even Niall wouldn’t marry me when I suggested it, and he just visits me to eat my leftovers so apparently, I can’t rely on just my cooking.’’

Hearing Louis refer to him as the straightest of straight again made his neck heat up, and he avoided connecting their gazes as he reached for the glass to his left. 

‘’Here I was going to state you had admirers everywhere and what a drag it is but that blonde doll shutting you down must mean something is blurring the picture perfect here.’’

He laughed into his water, fogging the glass and nodded slowly as he tipped his head backwards to gulp it down.

‘’What a friend right, stated his girl would be upset if he walked down the aisle without her. Such a lousy excuse, not even caring I’ll die a lonely bitter man.’’

‘’Don’t fret luv, I can volunteer to be your backup card and marry you if no one sees your whole package, I mean that the nicest appropriate way. I’ll be your food monster, and when I’m fat and old, you’d have to feed, bathe and simply take care of me.-‘’ Louis leant back into his seat, stroking his jaw as he glanced up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look. ‘’- Hm, guess that doesn’t sound too awful, to be honest. Let’s elope right away, then I can demand meals like this all the time, every day, but don’t get your hopes up, I’m not wearing a dress.’’ 

He’d dared to look up, and when Louis’ flicked his gaze back to his, the smuggest expression he’d seen on the man formed, painting him dangerously appealing with crinkly eyes, sharp cheekbones, a strong jaw decorated with stubbles and attractive piercings on display. Even the stretched ears evolved into being fucking hot. The sides of his face started to hurt when he realised he was grinning back and he rolled his eyes in delight.

‘’But you have such delicate forms, you’d look lovely in a dress I bet.’’

"I'm threatened to find this exchange of words an attempt of flattery on my body from you Harold because you wouldn't dare call me dainty would you? And flattery I’m always in the mood for so please don’t stop.’’

A rather thick chuckle pressed from his throat, and he scraped the fork around his plate, finding the quiet flirting, because well that was what he was doing at least, to be a bit too pleasing.

‘’You should finish your food before your ego blows.’’

‘’Here I was, finding this cheeky side of you immensely satisfying, and then you back out. You let me down Harold, I believe I taught you better.’’ A disappointed whine breached Louis’ lips as he leant back down on his elbows, sending a dissatisfied groan.

‘’Now now, can’t give it all away at once, that would be boring. But I have a question.’’

‘’That would be?’’

A smirk crept over his mouth as he played with the fork, biting at the end and watching Louis’ suspicions expression.

‘’A flight attendant? Within the country of course.’’

‘’I see what you did there.-‘’ Louis scoffed as he wiggled his index back and forth, narrowing his eyes. ‘’-lulling me into fake safety so you can shoot suggestions without me demanding something back if you’re wrong. Nicely played.’’

‘’So?’’

‘’Well I don’t think the unlucky passenger I’d glued myself to in sheer panic would’ve appreciated it much, not the other flight attendants either. I believe the job comes with a requirement you aren’t terrified of being in an aeroplane.’’

It made his smirk fall a bit as he observed Louis, no traces of joking or playing around, simply being honest and the sight sent his eyes softening.

‘’You’re afraid of flying?’’

Louis barely shrugged as he patted his stomach.

‘’We can’t all be tough as a brick now can we, and us humans were made for walking this earth not flying thousands of feet up in the air inside a tight metal prison which can malfunction and crash at any time.’’

‘’I’d offered my hand if you’d been seated next to me, visually scared.’’

The familiar smirk ghosted over Louis’ mouth, and the sight relaxed Harry somehow, getting too used to it and a bit unsure whenever it wasn’t plastered on Louis’ face.

‘’I was almost convinced you at least would’ve smirked at me for admitting such a fright, you’ve learned I see. Good boy.’’

‘’There’s no shame in admitting your fears, hell I’m afraid of spiders and squeal like a gutted chicken every time I see one.’’

‘’So that was the noise you made the other day? Thought I heard some high-pitched screeching seep through my floor but I assumed you watched a horror movie or something.’’

A bark shot from his throat when he realised Louis had heard his not so manly sound of terror and he dragged a hand over his jaw to stifle it.

‘’Well I would’ve screamed just as high had I watched one, easily frightened you could say.’’

‘’Wonderful, can’t wait for our horror movie night to begin then.’’

‘’Absolutely not.’’

‘’I believe I’m the guest, so I get to decide, and some scary movies is an absolute favourite.’’

Long lashes batted his way in innocence and no matter how much he wanted to protest and shut the suggestion down he couldn’t help but smile as he shook his head lightly.

‘’Fine, on one condition.’’

‘’Shoot.’’

Arms crossed over his chest as he leant back in his seat, sending Louis a small smile.

‘’A mortician.’’

A look of shock sent Louis’ brows to his hairline before his head fell back, deep laughter shot from his gut, and he tightened his grip over his stomach.

‘’Oh wow, I know I said I love scary movies but the real gory stuff? Fuck no, and a bit depressing that is, dealing with dead bodies all day long-‘’ a shudder sent his shoulders shaking before he sat up and wiped under his right eye. ‘’-I prefer the living thank you.’’

‘’Yeah I couldn’t really picture it either but had to ask. So, a sales agent then?’’

‘’Okay that’s the last suggestion you get for free tonight, and no, never was and never will be. It’s rather amazing how bad you are at this guessing game.’’

Harry groaned in frustration as he got up from his chair, bringing the plate with him to place it in the sink.

‘’because of your mocking tone, I don’t feel guilty of saying you have to clean the table while I locate my Mac so you can find whatever macabre shit we have to watch.’’

A soft chuckle left Louis as he did what he was told, surprising Harry with his lack of protest or whining and simply freed the table of plates. He watched in surprise as Louis shuffled through the drawers to find some aluminium foil, covered the leftovers and placed them neatly inside the refrigerator. His mouth fell open the moment Louis pushed the sleeves of his jumper up to his elbows and turned on the faucet, filling the sink with hot water and soapy bubbles. The picture froze along with Louis’ movements the second he shifted his gaze and noticed Harry’s burning stare.

‘’What?’’

‘’No nothing I’ll just.. go find that Mac.’’ 

He awkwardly stumbled away but couldn’t help send a few glances over his shoulder, only to find Louis smirking wickedly back, and his neck heated up once more.

 

_\--------_

 

‘’So what have you found? I’m not watching anything exorcist related, I draw a line there.’’

From the couch where Louis sat clicking through Netflix an amused hum left and he stepped closer with a blanket secured in his hands.

‘’Relax I’m not going to torture you that bad-‘’ Louis looked up with a smirk, but he blinked confusedly at the blanket. ‘’-what’s that for, don’t tell me you want to get frisky under the covers, Harold?’’

‘’This is for my sanity, I need something to hide my eyes and ears with during the worst scenes. I’m a fragile soul.’’

‘’I’m offended you don’t find my presence comforting enough.-‘’ with an amused scoff Louis shifted the Mac around while pointing at the screen. ‘’-So it's this one.’’ 

The raised brow met his sight, and he flicked his eyes down at the title Louis presented, glaring in his face as he sighed heavily. 

‘’Lights out? Never heard if it but something tells me I will be sleeping with the lights on tonight.’’

‘’Perhaps. Haven’t seen it myself since it's rather new so what the hell, we’ll give it a shot.’’

‘’I’m so going to regret saying yes to this.’’

‘’Hush now Harold, plug the bloody movie on and sit down.’’

With unamused movements he did what he was told and shuffled into his couch, bringing his knees up to his chest and tucked the blanket tighter around his shoulders, half his face was already covered before Louis hit play. Surprisingly the weight of Louis's feet hadn’t reached him right away, and he dared a side glance at the older lad, silently wondering why they hadn't from his earlier request. Perhaps it would be a bit strange, getting so comfy when they hadn’t been before but his fear for scary movies secretly wished Louis had simply thrown himself around his shaking nerves immediately. Barely a scene into the movie he understood what was to come throughout the one hour and twenty minutes and he flinched in uneasiness. The dark shadow figure that had popped up had made his throat compose an embarrassing yelp as his heart squeezed in a slight panic.

‘’You really weren’t kidding about having a fragile soul did you.’’

‘’Definitively not so go ahead, you’re allowed to laugh at the grown man pissing his trousers over a stupid movie that is as far from reality as possible.’’

‘’Hey-‘’ a gentle hand tugged at the blanket covering most of his face, and when he lessened the tight grip, he noticed how Louis’ observed him with soft eyes. ‘’-I’d never laugh at you for that, and we don’t have to watch it. I pretty much love every genre so you can pick another if you want or _I_ can get frisky underneath this safety net you have going on to distract you.’’

Another tug brought the blanket further down, and the usual wiggling brows danced over Louis’ forehead, indicating he was teasingly joking once more, but the suggestion didn’t sound wrong in Harry’s mind. Being shaky with nerves and halfway in a panic already he simply opened his arms, wiggling the tips of his fingers to coax Louis closer. The dancing brows stopped moving and climbed higher in surprise as Louis smirked.

‘’This turn of event I honestly didn't see coming, you want me up in your personal space there Harold? I’ll take advantage of your lack of brain activity since I’m quite the affectionate friend and you’re practically begging for it.’’

In the blink of a second Louis’ back was pressed against his side, and with dedicated fingers, Louis brought an arm around his shoulders and tucked it over his waist. Soft hair tickled Harry’s chin and a small scent of shampoo eased up his nose as he looked down at Louis position. It didn’t feel as weird as he’d believed it would and the gentle heat from another body relaxed his nerves.

‘’I expect you to voice your protest if it bothers you or this friendship we have is not as healthy as it should be."

‘’its fine, I tend to be on the more affectionate side myself once I’m comfortable with new people. Perhaps not as quickly as you seem to be but I don’t mind this position, especially not during this type of movie.’’

‘’Well you did say I could use you like my pillow and I always claim my prize when I win something. Feel free to hide in my neck if a scene scares you, I always appreciate some tingly shivers down my spine.’’

A quiet chuckle drowned into Louis’ hair as he shook his head amusingly, shifting a little to get more comfortable and accidentally tightened his grip around the older lad. His attention unwillingly went back to the movie, but to his surprise, it became bearable with the safety of Louis so close. Even the worst scenes didn’t cause his heart to stop or choke his breath, but he completely missed how Louis’ head kept sliding to the side as if he was nodding off. Halfway through a little hum of delight managed to cut through his ears and when he glanced down he finally noticed how Louis’ head faced more to the side than at the tv. He also became aware of how his hand kept stroking Louis’ side with gentle fingers and they froze momentarily. It made Louis’ grunt as he rolled his head back up, huffing out in slight annoyance.

‘’Why’d you stop, that was comfortable.’’

‘’I wasn’t aware I did it and what a friend you are! Taking advantage of my fear to steal touches and fall asleep on me so I have to watch this shit alone.’’

Shoulders vibrated with humour and Louis’ angled his face around, presenting a sleepy expression as he rubbed his right eye. 

‘’What’s this accusing tone I hear Harold, I can’t be held responsible for how your hand moves. I’m a sucker for cuddling, and it makes me sleepy, this is all on you.’’ 

The chuckle eventually eased out from Louis as he stretched his limbs and straightened up a bit, pressing his back tighter against Harry’s side. A scoff rested on the tip of Harry’s tongue, but a sudden scream shouted from the Tv and caused his whole body to jump, automatically flinching his arm up Louis’ stomach. The movement dragged the shirt along and something hard brushed against his wrist, something that wasn’t a body part and it caused Louis’ to hiss. 

‘’Easy there luv, you’re entering dangerous territory now.’’ 

Louis’ voice was slightly shaky as he laughed a bit harder and pulled his shirt back down when Harry flung his arm away with a blooming blush in his cheeks.

‘’Shit sorry, did I hurt you?’’

‘’Quite the opposite, I had my nipples pierced for a reason darling. Makes them extra sensitive so touches makes me all tingly. Had I known this was your intention I would’ve flung my shirt to the floor hours ago.’’

"You're unbelievable." 

He chuckled along to Louis’ laughter and dragged a palm down his face in an effort to lessen his silly smile.

‘’Nah I just take what I get, whether it was intentionally or not.’’

‘’Was those painful then? To take I mean.’’

‘’Not as much as you probably think, every piercing stings since you do have to shove a needle trough your skin but it wasn’t that bad. It goes fast and is over in a couple of seconds. They were quite tender for a while but once they healed they provided much-appreciated pleasure, still do.’’

‘’Right. Sounds.. delightful, the second part at least.’’

Only laughter answered him back and once it quieted down they both shifted their attention back to the ending of the movie. It turned out it hadn’t been terribly scary, but perhaps it had to do with the lack of focus during several parts or the closeness of another body. After Louis got up from their position and shut the Mac, he could see how sleepiness dripped from his eyes and smiled softly at the sight. It was a bit adorable and a sudden want to have Louis back at his side made the familiar heat crawl up his neck as he looked away. 

‘’You should get some sleep, you’ve been awake since early this morning.’’

As on cue, Louis yawned while he nodded.

‘’I’m expecting some sort of extraordinary treat tomorrow for your lack of presence in the elevator today.-‘’ a lazy wink was sent his way as Louis stepped closer to the door with sluggish feet. ‘’-I enjoyed this evening though, glad to see you’ve warmed up to be a bit more comfortable around me.’’

‘’Didn’t have much choice I would say-‘’ a bark fled when Louis shot him the middle finger with a curve to his mouth. ‘’-You’re not so bad, I like your company. Easy fellow and fascinating personality.’’

‘’If this is your way of hitting on me Harold I have to be honest, it sucks. I expected more from you, future husband and all.’’

He’d forgotten his conversation with Niall earlier, how he’d voiced his thoughts of informing Louis he was wrong about his assumption but he blamed the bloody movie for distracting his mind.

‘’Nah, I’ll do that another time.’’

Louis raised a brow as he tugged his vans on, leant against the wall with one hand and holding the heel of a shoe with the other.

‘’Exciting, please do, show me your moves luv.’’

‘’How would you have reacted if I did then?’’

‘’Eh, felt terribly smug about charming a beauty like you without going all in, but guess my natural charm does all the work for me.’’

Harry scoffed loudly as he rolled his eyes, noticing the smug creep over Louis’ face.

‘’So cocky.’’

‘’Always. See you, goodnight curls.’’

Then Louis slipped out the flat with a final air kiss, and when the door closed, Harry smiled stupidly to himself, realising the man was indeed something else. Perhaps he wished he’d been a bit more serious about his question when Louis had taken it as amusing banter.

 

_\--------_

 

_Day 5 – 31_

The rest of the month went in similar ways, meeting early morning in the elevator, parted outside the building and re-met at the entrance after work hours. Harry cooked more dinners, not each day, but more often than not and he spent the majority of his time in Louis’ company. It was just as easy for him walking up the short stairs to Louis’s flat as it was for Louis to walk down, and knocking suddenly didn’t seem necessarily after a few rounds. His fascination with the tattooed and pierced man grew, and it really didn’t come as a surprise how natural it felt to have his body fitted against his own when they lazed on the couch. 

Showing his fascination in a more affectionate way had grown as well, he’d not been afraid of playing with Louis’ hair, stroked his side or giving out some hugs, but he’d failed to make Louis understand it went beyond friendliness. He’d received the usual teasing comments and banter, he’d also failed to clarify he was indeed serious and not unavailable. He’d intentionally waited, to see if his interest would either lessen or grow and once he’d realised there was sincerity and depth to Louis besides his cheeky banter, he felt more assured to go further. To Niall’s frustration, he’d probably waited a bit too long but it was fine, he had time, and he’d wanted to be sure.

To his own building frustration, which would blow through the roof sooner or later, he’d still been unable to figure out Louis’ job.

 

_\--------_

 

_The third month_

_Day 6, Monday afternoon_

 

‘’Dinner was as delicious as always darling, and you’ve already made me gain weight.’’ 

‘’What are you talking about, you look great.’’

‘’Of course I do, I wasn’t complaining-‘’ Louis’ clucked his tongue against his lips and leant back into his chair. ‘’-I can handle my curves, but I’m warning you, once these trousers officially won’t fit me anymore I’m cashing in on our marriage deal. You’ll have to do everything for me because I’ll be too lazy.’’

‘’Fine by me.’’

Harry chuckled as he cleared the table, bringing the dirty plates to the sink and was about to hear if Louis would stay when he noticed said lad stretched out and inched closer to the door.

‘’You leaving?’’

With a light scratch to his stomach, Louis tilted his head to look over his shoulder, a small guilty smile barely lifted the corners of his mouth.

‘’Yeah sorry for just eating your food and then bolting, but I promised a friend of mine I would go out for a couple of pints tonight to celebrate his promotion. Need to take a shower at least before I dare enter the outside world.’’

‘’No problem, do try to have fun without me.’’

The smile grew on Louis as his eyes crinkled, forming his face into Harry’s favourite one.

‘’You can come along if you want? Won’t be out too late when I have work tomorrow.’’

‘’Nah that’s ok had a long day, and since I actually have free tomorrow, I should probably catch up on my sleep.’’

‘’It will be odd turning on the radio and not hear your voice, I’m sad already.’’

Louis dramatically sulked as Harry rolled his eyes, still a bit surprised Louis had searched through the radio until he’d found the right channel where he aired.

‘’I haven’t forgiven you for phoning in, calling me a delicate flower as you wished a song for everyone to hear. My shitty colleague still pesters me about that.’’

‘’I probably laughed throughout my shift at work listening to you stutter over your response and how your annoyance kept growing with that guy. Made my whole day.’’

‘’Fuck you, go drink yourself to death.’’

A loud gasp bounced the walls before barks of laughter sprung out as Louis bent over to tug his vans on. 

‘’You wound me luv, here I was about to compliment you on how husky your voice sounds on radio and how it gets me all hot and bothered. Now I take it back, you sound like a dying dog.’’

‘’Hey-‘’ he spun around with a soapy finger pointed at Louis and a curved smile. ‘’-are you a city guide?’’

New laughter escaped Louis as he leant against the wall with a shaking head, hilarity bleeding from his eyes.

‘’I thought you gave up on guessing, you haven’t tried so hard lately.’’

‘’I told you I will find out, just wait and see.’’

‘’Well, months later and I’m still waiting. See you later curls.’’

With the last wave Louis left the flat and Harry could hear him laughing all the way up the stairs to his own door. Once he found himself alone the clock moved slowly, he’d been so used to sharing his afternoons with Louis where the time had rushed by. It was too early calling it a night, so a few hours was killed by cleaning up his place. The dishes were done, the floors vacuumed and mopped, his laundry washed and hung up to dry and dust vanished from every surface he came across. Two hours later when his flat was spotless and smelled like lemon, he deflated on the couch like a flat tire, and he barely noticed drowsiness take over before he found himself asleep. 

Loud knocking startled him awake and he jumped up in surprise, sensing how sleep clawed his eyes and stiffness had settled over his muscles. He looked around, saw the dark sky with a pale moon through his window but before he could find his clock another round of knocking hit his door. While stepping closer, he rubbed his eyes and blinked tightly, trying to focus his sight and look a bit more awake as his hand curled around the door handle and pulled it open.

‘’Louis? What are you doing here, what’s the time?’’

‘’Not too late, a bit after midnight and I’m sorry if I woke you up but I’m annoyed and need human contact, you’re the only option in this building.’’ Louis sagged against the frame with huge puppy eyes and a pouting lip.

‘’Oh, sure come in-‘’ he stepped aside and let the pouting man inside with a frown. ‘’-what’s wrong, did something happen?’’

‘’No that’s the point, I thought something would. Bloody tossers this town exists of.’’

Without more explanation, Louis kicked off his shoes and wandered into the living room to fling himself down on the couch with a deep sigh. Almost a bit hesitant he followed after, peering at Louis’ dissatisfied grimace and wondered if he felt a bit sad for Louis being rejected or how he’d wanted someone.

‘’Want to talk about it?’’

It caused Louis to scoff a chuckle as he slouched further into the couch, resting his back against the pillows and rolled his head. 

‘’It’s not that deep Harold, I’m not exactly heartbroken here.’’

‘’What was it then?’’

‘’Stupidity from my side, should’ve known better. This guy bought me a drink, seemed like a nice bloke and quite good looking, but it turned out he thought I was for fucking hire. Wanted to live out some twisted fantasy before he had to go home to his bloody wife.’’ 

His mouth fell open as his brows reached his hairline, probably even higher, and he stared dumbly at Louis as words failed him. He blinked rapidly while Louis shrugged and dragged a heavy hand over his face, groaning in annoyance.

‘’I’m too old for this nonsense, last time I’m going out.’’

‘’Forget about that pervert, and I hope you threw your drink in his face.’’

He felt a small win when he saw the right side of Louis’ mouth twitch and he was about to grab some water when Louis sat back up and let his smile bloom.

‘’Did you stalk me and saw how I reacted Harold? Because you’re suspiciously right on point.’’

‘’Nah but I figured you’d react that way, or at least, I expected it of you.’’

Soft laughter left them both, and he took it up in himself to sit down beside Louis, throwing an arm around his frame and leaning his head on top his shoulder.

‘’Come on then, said you wanted human contact. All yours.’’

The smile grew into a grin as Louis shuffled around to lay his torso over a welcoming lap while pulling a pillow underneath his head.

‘’You asked for it so you’ll get the needy, demanding version now, rub my back and play with my hair. And yes, I’m going to fall asleep, and you’ll spend the rest of the night on this couch with aching muscles until you’re awakened by my awful alarm.’’

‘’Whatever you want Lou.’’ He snorted amusingly as his hand automatically eased up and down Louis’ back in a gentle manner. 

A delighted hum reached his ears, and he could feel how the body in his lap relaxed, losing the tension and melted into the touch. He let the tips of his fingers scratch at the base of Louis’ neck before he twirled them into the tussled hair, tugging a bit at the longest strays and the sleepy lad practically purred in satisfaction. It didn’t take long before Louis’ breath evened out, going in a steady rhythm with the quietest snores escaping his nose. The sight made Harry smile as he carefully stroked over a rough cheek, the stubbles of beard scratching at his skin. Eventually, sleep re-entered his system, and his eyes dropped long enough to pull him under, drifting him off to unconsciousness. 

 

_\--------_

 

_Day 7, Tuesday morning_

Warmth pressed against his chin while weight laid over his body, making it slightly harder to breathe properly and when he forced his eyes open he remembered what caused the slight discomfort. He’d slid further down with his head pushed into the back of the couch and since Louis had shifted during the night a warm forehead pressed against the side of his chin. The rest of Louis body clung to his, arms secured around his waist and both thighs had somehow managed trap one of his legs between them. To put it lightly he was stuck and even though the position wasn’t exactly how he preferred to sleep, he quite enjoyed the closeness. With little effort, he nuzzled his head further down, reached the crook of Louis’ neck and once he did a little hum left the sleeping man while fingertips sank further into his side. Not really thinking much he let his hand reach Louis’ hip with a light touch and he softly stroked the warm skin that peeked out from where the shirt had slid up. Fingers wandered over the dip of Louis’ waist and up his side, exploring the curves of his body and somewhere along the way Harry lost track of how far they’d gone when a familiar metal reached his attention. 

A visible shudder went through Louis and the smallest sigh eased from his lips, highlighting the nerves in Harry’s body. He gently brushed his thumb over the piercing once more, receiving the same response and it woke more of his body. With a gentle and steady motion, he rubbed it over, enough to cause the other body to move along. Arms tightened around his waist as Louis pulled himself closer, seeking more contact and a new wave of heat struck Harry’s nerves. The steady hum from Louis deepened as his head shifted, stretching up to find Harry’s mouth with his own and when they me,t Harry let a delighted sigh tickle from his throat. Lips moved lazily, slowly sliding against each other and when Louis took in a sharp breath while the rest of him woke up, Harry let his hand slowly return back to the curvy waist. Sleepy eyes blinked open in confusion but once they focused and realised what they saw Louis snorted amusedly and pulled back.

"Ah shit, I’m sorry, didn't mean to jump you like that. Just had a very nice dream, is extremely comfortable and well, your beautiful face is practically on mine, so you know, acted without thinking."

‘’It’s on me really, my hand automatically wandered as I woke and you reacted.’’

‘’Did it now, I must say I approve this sleepy unaware and handsy version of you Harold. You’re getting me all excited, be careful or I might get the impression you secretly want some physical attention.’’

Louis hummed in mirth as he dipped his head back and stretched out his stiff muscles, oblivious to the expression forming on Harry’s face. It was indeed what he wanted, and he’d thought he’d been obvious enough when he’d kissed back instead of flinching away. The lack of seriousness from Louis made his eyes drop and right as he was about to really make it crystal clear, a phone went off.

‘’Oh that’s my alarm.-‘’ with quick movements Louis flipped the other way and fished out the blaring phone from his back pocket and silenced it. ‘’-I should get going, need to change my clothes since I can’t smell like beer and sleep when I show up at work. Thanks for the cuddle curls, made me feel much better.’’

A quick wink was shot his way, and a light tap reached his cheek as Louis smiled and jumped from the couch.

‘’Yeah, anytime Lou.’’

Louis faltered and spun around with a small frown between his brows, staring back with a slightly confused expression. 

‘’You alright? You sound a bit down-‘’ his mouth closed and the smile drifted off. ‘’-oh, did the kiss cross your line? I seriously didn’t plan for it-‘’

‘’No no, of course not, I’m just sluggish. Always am right when I wake up-‘’ he forced a small smile as he looked up at Louis and waved a dull hand. ‘’-Trust me, I’m far from freaked out.’’

‘’Ah ok, if you say so-.'' 

Louis stared a bit longer as he chewed his bottom lip, not moving and the silence made the hair at Harry’s neck rise. The frown hadn’t left Louis though, and as he slowly bent to pick up his shoes, a thoughtful expression washed over his face.

‘’Would you perhaps like to come with me?’’

‘’With you where, to your work?’’

A quiet chuckle managed to leave as he raised his brows, staring at Louis with a tad more humour. 

‘’Yeah.’’

Louis, on the other hand, wasn’t laughing but the frown lessened, and he smiled softly as Harry’s chuckle died in his throat. He blinked rapidly, unsure he’d heard Louis right or if he was still sleeping.

‘’You serious?’’

‘’I wouldn’t have asked if not Harold.’’

‘’But why, thought you liked seeing me fail over and over.’’

The smile on Louis grew as he slipped his shoes on.

‘’Oh I do, but let’s face it, it will probably take you another few months to figure out, and for once I should be a friend and let you off the hook. So the offer is up, you don’t’ have to come of course if you’d rather spend your day off sle-.''

‘’Count me in. Fucking finally.’’

‘’Such eagerness, it’ll come in handy. But-‘’ with a pointy finger Louis stepped closer, bringing out his usual smirk. ‘’-you’ll have to participate for the time you’ll be there and promise not to complain a single second.’’

Harry nodded slowly as he tapped his chin, barely thinking it through before he smiled once more.

‘’Sure, I can do that. Your boss allows you to bring friends to work then?’’

‘’She’ll be delighted.’’

‘’Then show the way.’’

‘’Take a shower first, you smell-‘’ dancing brows reached his sight as Louis let a breathy laugh escape. ‘’-be ready in twenty minutes and meet me in the elevator.’’ 

 

_\--------_

 

‘’You’re awfully chipper, practically skipping down the street.’’

‘’What can I say, you’re finally letting me know what your job is and it’s strangely exciting.’’

He happily clapped his hands to Louis’ amusement and once they boarded the underground a slight tug pinched his stomach. Why such excitement filled him, he wasn’t sure, but something about the way Louis had asked him to tag along had made him feel pretty good. A bit depressingly good and he hadn’t been able to stop smiling throughout the twenty minute ride, not even when Louis had scoffed and called him ridiculous. 

‘’I’m expecting official thanks on air the following days, I’ll be listening carefully.’’

It caused Harry to chuckle and shake his head in disbelief, knowing Louis was indeed serious about it. They reached a wide gate and walked through it, closing in on the back of a large house and he stared up at it with a small confusion.

‘’So you _are_ someone’s assistant or something then? Do personal errands?’’

‘’Not quite, we’re entering from the back so I can keep the secrecy a bit longer.’’

A smirk twitched Louis’ mouth as Harry snorted unamused, of course, Louis had to drag it out.

‘’Stop sulking, you’ll realise soon enough.’’

With a few quick steps, they walked up the small stair, breached the doorframe and stepped into the large house. It was warm, and a distinct smell of cinnamon filled his nose the further he trailed Louis into a room where a table with a steaming coffee and a few chairs was located. Before he could ask a red headed woman walked in, humming a little tune as her face morphed into a smile the second she noticed Louis.

‘’Good morning Lou, you rea-‘’ her voice drifted off as her eyes noticed more movement and they flicked over to Harry. ‘’-oh who’s this?’’

‘’Hello Laura, this is a friend of mine. Asked him to join me for a while today, don’t worry, he promised to help, didn’t you Harold?’’

A raised brow was shot his way, and as he stared a bit dumbly between the two, a hand reached out in front of him.

‘’Oh yes right, of course-'' he grabbed the dainty hand and smiled kindly. ‘’-I’m Harry, pleased to meet you, Laura.’’

‘’As in _neighbour_ Harry?-,‘’ she grinned brightly as they shook hands and when she heard Louis’ snort a small glint flared over her eyes. ‘’-Pleasure but be aware, our days is quite energetic with Louis around so be prepared to feel exhausted.’’

‘’Ah yes, he’s told me his days are usually loud.’’

He chuckled softly when Louis snorted once more, and Laura joined in as she sat down to grab her coffee.

‘’The rest will be here soon, but since you two are already here, then you can bring Harry to prepare the kitchen Lou. The food is almost ready, but the table needs to be set.’’

Just the sound of Louis being in charge of the kitchen, even without making food, sent Harry’s brows to his hairline, finding the picture quite amusing. With a slight roll of his eyes, Louis flicked his hand for him to follow, leading him out of the room and down the corridor. They reached the kitchen seconds later but right when he was about to follow inside he caught the sight of another room further down. Automatically his feet brought him closer and as he passed the main door and stepped into a locker room his face stretched wide. Benches ran along the walls and above several shelves met his sight, all decorated differently with names, pictures and stickers. Right underneath hooks were nailed to the wall which held a few items of different clothing and the smile on his face evolved to a blissful grin. 

‘’So how shocked are you?’’

He flinched around when Louis’ voice eased into his ears, and he simply shook his head in fondness.

‘’You work in a kindergarten.’’

‘’Congratulations Harold, you’re _finally_ right.’’

‘’That’s.. amazing, and I get why you used the world loud to describe your days, must be quite the volume at times.’’

‘’Yeah it can be a bit deafening, but you know, got used to it after a while-’’ Louis hummed lightly as he rolled his eyes once more, shifting back towards the kitchen. ‘’-Come on, help me set the table. I need to remove a few individual body items before the army of snot and saliva arrives.’’ 

So they did and when Louis hurried back to the room where they had their lunch breaks the front door swung open, revealing the first child to arrive. A bouncy girl with pigtails ran into the locker room with loud squeals and found her designed spot as a less bouncy mother followed. 

‘’Chloe!-’’ a much familiar tone swirled past him as he saw Louis sprinting down to reach the room. ‘’-How’s my favourite girl doing today?’’

‘’LouLou!’’

The little girl cried out in joy as she jumped into Louis’ arms and squealed even louder when light fingers tickled her side. Heartfelt laughter rung from her lungs and all Harry was capable of doing was stare at the picture and lean against the wall with fondness bleeding from his eyes.

‘’She wanted to sleep once we left yesterday and woke up too early this morning, too excited for your session today. Please surprise them next time, sleep is precious.’’

The mother walked over with a small chuckle, shaking her head in amusement as she gave Louis the little girls backpack. 

‘’Ah yes, this genius little monster managed to trick me, made me blurt out my plans to soon-‘’ he bopped her nose and tickled her again. ‘’-next time I won’t say a pip, no matter how hard you try to guilt trip me, young lady.’’

With a final kiss on her cheek from her mother, after Louis let her down, he helped her remove the jacket and sent her down to the kitchen with a light push. Harry who’d almost become one with the wall blinked out of his daze when Louis stepped closer and flicked his fingers.

‘’I reckon you’ll get a lot of attention today, not often we have newcomers here.’’

‘’I’m sure _LouLou_ will tell them all about me.’’

His smirk came back when Louis scoffed and flipped him off, but the shy smile hiding underneath made him chuckle softly.

‘’So what session have you planned for them, sounded intriguing.’’

‘’Ah it’s not much really, just going to play them a few songs on my ukulele. Haven’t brought it with me before and once they heard whispers I had one they begged me to bring it. So I did, today.’’

‘’Will you sing too?’’

A small glint sparkled in Louis’ eyes as he smiled wider.

‘’That’s where you come in. Since you promised to participate, I expect you to show your musical skills, Harold.’’

Not long after the door was run down with excited kids and amusing parents, barely able to say goodbye before tiny feet sprinted into the kitchen. Some were too excited to even notice the presence of Harry and how he’d helped them with their jackets but after breakfast had been eaten it seemed they finally saw him. Curious eyes and racing mouths gathered around him, poking at his arms and legs, fingers tugging at his curls and countless questions drowned the room. Unable to concentrate on one child at the time, his head spun around, and helpless laughter fell from his mouth as he found himself surrounded.

‘’Okay little monsters, get off and let the poor man breathe. You don’t want to scare him away immediately do you?’’

Louis clapped his hands with a grin, sending the flock scattering around while laughing and shaking heads as they kept their stare. They had moved into the main room where all the toys were but it seemed like the new addition of curls was more fascinating at the time.

‘’Will he be staying with us Lewis?’’

‘’Is he your friend Lou?’’

‘’He has pretty curls.’’

‘’He’s taller than you LouLou.’’

‘’Does he have a ukulele too?’’

‘’Will he sing for us?’’

The questions kept dropping and once Harry looked up to meet Louis’ curved smirk he joined in on the ongoing laughter. 

‘’Well he’ll be helping me today so be kind to our guest, or else he might not dare to sing along when I play.’’

It quieted a bit after that, barely, and Harry found himself laying on his stomach with a piece of paper and a pen between his fingers. Two girls and a boy laid beside him with their own set of drawing books and crayons. Having doodled all of the paper he drew a tiny smiley face above his wrist and once the girl with blonde hair noticed she looked up with strict eyes.

‘’It’s not allowed to draw on yourself.’’

He smiled softly and had to bite his lip to stop the automatic chuckle that threatened to spill, she seemed almost outrageous over his lack of knowledge, and it was simply adorable. 

‘’Oh, I wasn’t aware. Louis never told me, but guess he has broken the rules a bit more than me, though, with all the paintings on his arms.’’ 

‘’Those are _tattoos Harold_ and can’t be washed away like regular ink, don’t you know the difference?’’

At the sound of Harold, he blinked in surprise at the girl, and he dared a sided look at Louis, who he found standing just a few feet away with shaking shoulders. He stepped closer as he swallowed his laughter and gently patted Harry’s hair as he spoke to the little girl.

‘’Don’t be all smarty pants now Caroline, Harold here hasn't gone through all the rules like we have but we shouldn’t judge him for that.’’

‘’I’m sorry Harold, I didn’t mean to upset you. Here, you can have my crayon if you like, it’s my favourite colour.’’ 

The little girl held out her pink crayon for him to take and he accepted it with a puzzled expression, not really sure he should be amazed at her personality or amusingly offended. Another loud clap came from Louis as he gained everyone’s attention and he grinned widely.

‘’So, are we ready for some music or doesn’t that sound so fun any-.''

Before he could finish the children jumped from their positions and stormed towards him, clogging around his feet with a mantra of cheers. Harry turned his neck to see them all crouch down, forming a large circle the second Louis stepped closer to his rucksack and fished out the ukulele. 

‘’I’ll take that as a yes then-‘’ he chuckled as he came back, making his way into the circle and motioned for Harry to get up. ‘’-Come on then Harold, show us what those lungs are made of.’’

‘’Uhm, right. I might not know all the words to the songs you’ll be playing, though.’’

‘’No worries, these guys will help you out.-‘’ he looked back down, meeting everyone’s eyes as he gently played a few tunes. ‘’Won’t you?’’

Another cheer erupted, and Harry rose with a smile, sensing his insides going a bit soft at the apparent joy each child had. The picture of Louis in the middle and how he seemed to enjoy himself too, knowing it was what he did on a daily basis made his cheeks hurt from how wide they stretched. 

‘’Okay we’ll start off easy, and I want to see everyone do the movements.’’

Easy it was and as Louis played the tunes to _Head, shoulders knees and toes_ the children jumped up and got ready as they looked at Harry to start. It was fun, and Harry ended up laughing more than singing at the outset, gifting him with a few more stern looks from the dedicated children as they sang loudly. Louis shifted over to play the _If your happy and you know it,_ then _itsy bitsy spider_ and _make a circle song._

‘’Shall we turn it up a bit then? Let Harold show off a bit?’’ 

Once again cheers filled the room as Louis winked Harry closer and the children sat back down, smiling widely and clapping their hands. 

‘’I believe you know this one since you recognised it through your ceiling.’’

Before he could think about it or even ask, Louis started playing the familiar melody and a new smile broke on his face. The song he’d been singing along to in his shower drifted through the room, and he nodded in Louis’ direction as he took a breath. As he sang the children stared up at him with large pupils, smiles still painting their faces and when he glanced back at Louis he was smiling widely too. Eyes were soft as they observed and from how intensely he stared it sent a small heat crawling up Harry’s neck. When he finished the final word a round of applause came, even Louis clapped, and he blushed furiously as he scratched the back of his head.

‘’Wow Harold, you never told me you could sing. Wasn’t he good?’’

All the children shouted in agreement and demanded more, pleading with their adorable faces and Louis chuckled as he looked back at Harry.

‘’You up for more?’’

‘’Sure, bring it.’’

So they went through a few more songs, more modern than he’d anticipated and he knew most of the lyrics by heart. A side effect of listening to music every day he supposed and after he’d finished the fourth one it was his turn to clap his hands.

‘’As much as I appreciate singing to you guys I have to say I feel a little betrayed by our lovely LouLou here, he hasn’t sung anything yet. Aren’t we eager to hear him too?’’

From the corner of his eye, he could see Louis narrow his gaze, but instead of placing the innocent mask on, he turned with a raised brow and dared him to go on. The volume leaving the children made him confident he had them on his side.

‘’Since I’m being cornered here I guess I have no choice but to obey. Thankfully it’s lunch soon, so I only have time for one more song.’’

The children whined as Louis laughed and when he cleared his throat, Harry sat down next to the circle, pulling his knees up to his chest and focused his eyes on the smiling man. 

‘’You youngsters may not have heard this one unless you’ve seen the movie, which is probably not appropriate for you yet. Yes, I’m talking to you, Harold.’’

The group laughed, and he simply rolled his eyes in amusement, not missing the small wink Louis sent him. A rather quick melody was played by his fingers and Harry searched his mind to recognise the song, sensing familiarity but not quite able to place it. It was when Louis sang the first line, _If I was a flower growing wild and free All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee,_ a light bulb went off and sent him grinning. Louis’ voice was light and steady, soothing pleasantly into his ears and he felt a few goosebumps rising over his skin as he hummed along. At the end of the first chorus Louis flicked his gaze to Harry and kept it there, staring into his eyes with a light curve of his mouth, _All I want is you, will you stay with me? Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea,_ and the blood rushed to Harry’s cheeks. 

Each time the chorus came, Louis made a point of meeting Harry’s gaze, and for each time Harry felt his face burned hotter. Something was coaxing him to read honesty into Louis’ eyes, and no matter how flushed his face turned, he couldn’t keep his gaze away from the singing man. It wasn’t until the last chorus he realised a change had been made throughout the song, _All I want is you, will you be my pride? Take me by the hand and stand by my side,_ and he couldn’t erase the picture of Louis smiling a tad wider as he sang the word pride while maintaining his blatant stare. _All I want is you, will you stay with me? Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea._

The song eventually ended with a storm of kids jumping up and down, tiny hands clapping and high pitched laughter breaching their lips. Harry, on the other hand, hadn’t moved, he was still sitting on the floor with a dazed expression as he observed the firework that was Louis. The man was not only attractive, but a fucking fantasy, an easy-going and teasing little shit with a golden heart, and he looked so genuinely happy where he let the children climb all over him.

‘’Did you all hear that? I think Laura and Mary called for you from the kitchen, you should run and see if they have something to show you.’’

Louis sat up as he morphed is face into shock, bopping his mouth open and staring at the kids with huge excited eyes, edging them to go on. Two seconds later the horde of limbs covering his arms and legs jumped up and spun on their heels, leaving a thunder of noise as they rushed into the kitchen with shouts of _Laulaa._

‘’Jesus I think Caleb broke my belly, really dug his foot in there.’’

A choked gurgle that was supposed to be laughter pushed from Louis’ mouth as he laid back down with hands covering his stomach. It pulled out the fondness in Harry as he rose to his feet and wandered over with stretched arms.

‘’I don’t think you can actually break your belly, though, Lou.’’

He reached down and helped the ruined man back up to his feet with an amused chuckle as Louis grunted and rolled his eyes. 

‘’Anything is possible in here, they’re angels half of the time but demons the other half.’’

‘’That I do believe-‘’ he stepped a bit back as Louis stretched his back, grimacing as a rather loud crack thumbed out. ‘’-I also believe you lied to me when you said you weren’t a musician, you were brilliant.’’

Louis scoffed lightly as he grinned smugly, stretching out the rest of his body and sighing in relief when everything still worked.

‘’Say’s the voice of God himself.’’

‘’I’m serious! Your voice is soothing and really strikes a nerve, could listen to you all day and be in constant shivers.’’

‘’Now you’re just rubbing my ego Harold, which is entirely fine-‘’ a wicked smirk found its way back over Louis’ mouth along with the teasing brow wiggle. ‘’-I’d probably messed my briefs had you bawled out that voice this morning, not that I wasn’t far from it by your sleepy voice, though.’’

A wink was sent his way as a flush of heat bounced through his nerves, sending him all flustered at Louis’ words but at the same time, it made him smirk back.

‘’Good to know.-‘’ he stepped a bit closer to Louis as he folded his arms across his back and tilted his head. ‘’-so what’s next on the schedule?’’

‘’Lunch thank heavens, makes them calm for a little while at least. After that, some of the youngest ones are put down for a nap while we take the rest outside to where the older kids from the other section are. Many of my monsters have their siblings there so they always like it when they can play together.’’ 

‘’That’s nice, you have a large outdoor area then?’’

‘’Quite big yeah, with swings and towers and playhouses and slides and sandboxes and whatnot. A lot of different options you could say, my personal favourite is the muscle bars since most of the oldest boys always want to challenge me. Forces me to work out.’’

A bark fled his mouth as he watched Louis raise his arms to tighten his muscles, showing off impressive bulges and Harry found himself nodding along, approving the sight.

‘’I have to see that.’’

‘’You want to drool over me sweating Harold? Many ways that can happen, but unfortunately for you, you won’t see it today.’’

‘’I won’t?’’

‘’Nope, because I’m sending you home after lunch.’’

A small frown gradually developed between his brows as he continued to stare at Louis’ smirking face. 

‘’Oh, why? I like it here.’’

A wide grin broke out and camouflaged Louis’ smirk, but he shook his head along with a waving finger.

‘’I can tell you do, but I’m selfish. See, I want dinner ready on the table when work finishes, and if you stay here throughout my day, it won’t be. I warned you I would be this way.’’

‘’What a friend, you’re just using me.’’ He snorted lightly but couldn’t shake the fondness away as Louis nodded eagerly.

‘’Yup, you made me hooked on your food. Your own fault really.’’

‘’And you said I was high maintenance, what hypocrisy. But fine, I have to go to the store anyway since you and Niall have officially eaten me out. I’m empty.’’

Dark laughter shot from Louis as he looked sideways and over his shoulder to spot if anyone was nearby. 

‘’Harold! There are children here!’’ 

He joined in as he couldn’t hold it back but flicked his hand over the back of Louis’ hair with a shaking head.

‘’Shut up and show me how lunchtime goes.’’

So Louis did and after a food war broke out when the kids were done eating, drenching both of them with pieces of soggy bread, oatmeal and juice, Louis guided him back to the break room. With a little help, he managed to get his curls a tad cleaner, the pieces were gone, but the sticky substance had dried and made them stiff. 

‘’Here, you can use this to tie your hair up.’’

A folded scarf was handed to him, and with a few tries, he made it sit tightly around his head, holding back the long locks and at the same time hiding just how dirty it really was.

‘’I have a new understanding of why you use a beanie so much.’’

He chuckled lightly as he watched Louis gently tap the top of his head, which was indeed covered with the black material once again. 

‘’Well I had a feeling lunch would go a little out of hand today, so I always have a few extra laying around, putting one on right before we sat down was a wise choice.’’

‘’Then why didn’t you just give me one instead of this scarf, much easier to wear.’’

Louis simply shrugged as a wide smug crawled over his face.

‘’Eh, wanted to see how the scarf fitted you, I’m not disappointed-.’’ Again came the brow wiggle back and he laughed softly. ‘’-Guess I’ll see you at dinner then? Thanks for participating today Harry, the kids really enjoyed your presence and I had fun as well.’’

He didn’t really answer as he stood there smiling, watching Louis turn a bit humble with his words and that was it really. The grin grew wider as his feet brought him closer, close enough to reach Louis and he curled a steady hand around the back of his beanie while pushing the smaller man back against the wall. His mouth lapped over Louis’ falling one and closed the final distance with a delighted hum. The other hand reached Louis’ hip, and he stroked gentle fingers up his side while their lips moved together. It was sweet and soft, tender touches and it sent a wave of heat through his body when Louis took a rather sharp breath up his nose. The heat burned stronger as Louis' hands remembered they could move and grabbed the fabric of his shirt in a tight grip to pull himself closer. It edged Harry on, and he deepened their kiss, turning his soft movements more forceful and needy while his own hands held Louis harder. Desire pooled in his stomach, and he didn't waste the opportunity when Louis gasped as his fingers wandered over a shaking body, opening up just enough to let his tongue inside and he grunted when it met Louis'. Sensing his brain short-cutting he forced himself to slow down, knowing it wasn't the right place to really get his blood going. So with a final long peck, he lost the contact and brought his mouth closer to Louis’ ear and quietly whispered as fingertips found its way back to a steel less nipple.

‘’I _made_ my hand wander this morning to give you a pretty obvious clue, but it appears I'm not the only one who's slow. So yes, I very much do want some physical attention from you.’’ 

Because he couldn’t help himself, he planted another last touch right beneath the ear and smiled cockily when he could feel how Louis’ body shivered. He stepped back with the same expression, noticing the ego boost from Louis' stunned and shocked one before realising making Louis speechless was priceless. As he walked backwards through the open door, he smirked harder and copied one of Louis' usual cheesy winks.

‘’See you at dinner Lou.’’

 

_\--------_

 

‘’Okay-‘’ with a loud bang the door flew open and a worked up Louis stormed inside with a pointy finger. ‘’-what the hell was that little show you left me with?’’

Harry, who stood by the sink slowly turned with an amusing grin and folded his arms. 

‘’Show?’’

‘’Don’t you smirk at me and don’t tell me my embarrassing creep stare during _my_ little show actually worked for you? I refuse to believe that was what it took to fucking finally win you over. So were you serious about what you said, because if you are messing with me, I’ll shove a chair up your bloody arse and won't stop until it comes out of your mouth.’’ 

Before he could answer, even move a muscle, Louis leapt over the floor with inhuman speed and grabbed his shirt to pull him closer. Their mouths barely an inch apart and he could feel the deep breaths Louis’ pushed out, hitting over his face like a raging wind.

‘’You don’t get to ambush me at work where I have to concentrate, and no, I had no fucking chance of doing so after you left, to kiss me and tell me you felt me up this morning like it was a random update.’’

With more strength Harry straightened up to switch them around, pressing Louis’ back into the counter and tightening his grip around his waist.

‘’You sound almost a bit shocked luv, what happened to your overblown confidence?’’ 

‘’Your act of surprise placed it in temporary timeout, and of course I’m fucking shocked, you lustfully snogged me, Harry.’’

A small hum left him as he slid his hands further up, stroking over strong shoulders to push the denim jacket Louis had worn that day, off.

‘’I certainly did, and I’d really much like to do it again if you let me.’’

The tension in Louis’ shoulders ebbed out and an amused chuckle pushed from his mouth as Harry flicked the jacket to the floor where it landed with a light thud. 

‘’Now you’re asking for permission?’’

A small twitch curled the corner on Louis’ mouth and from the light scoff leaving, it made Harry grin back. He draped a hand over Louis’ cheek and tilted his head up to meet his gaze, burning eyes connected with his and the heat he’d felt before one again rushed through his nerves. 

‘’Figured I should be polite this time.’’

‘’Polite, rude, forward, needy whatever you want just fucking act on it.’’

Head dipped down, and once his mouth connected with flushed skin, Louis flicked his head to the side, giving more access as he let out a quivery breath. A mixture between chuckles and quiet moans fell from a parted mouth when Harry sank his teeth down, biting up the neck and leaving rosy marks. He hummed against the reddened skin, his smile growing wider along with his ego when he could hear how much he affected Louis.

‘’I so approve of this new side of you, a pleasant surprise, don’t dare stop. Must say I haven’t turned someone without trying before, or well, I guess if I'm honest, I’ve been desperately working my bloody arse off."

"You’ve painted dangerous pictures in my mind for a while now, but I never needed to be turned. Not my fault you assumed I was a, what did you call it, a straight pole."

With a sluggish smirk, he slowly pushed his fingers upwards underneath the jumper, tickling the soft curve of Louis’ stomach and watched his brows raise.

"Well with the whole love triangle you mentioned and how your last relationship included a girl it wasn't difficult to paint a picture. And of course how you never made an effort to correct me."

"Never said the cousin was a girl did I?"

Louis’ brows climbed even higher as a surprised bark rumbled from his throat while eyes stared at Harry with a dangerous hunger.

"Now this is the biggest and best surprise you've given me curls, but I’m fucking pissed you didn’t share this useful information ages ago. I’ve been flirting so shamelessly with you since day one even I found it a bit patheticly desperate. And you didn’t let me know I had a shot until now, fucking wanker."

A hand slid up Harry's neck, and dedicated fingers twirled into his locks, tugging hard enough to pull his head back so Louis’ burning eyes could roam over his features. The movement stole a small hiss to escape his parted lips, and a pleasurable sigh followed. Slight pain had always made his blood pump a little faster, and when Louis’ was the cause of it, it practically raced.

‘’I wanted to be sure it wasn't just sexual frustration placing thoughts in my head and it was a bit difficult to read more into your banter or not, since you never gave me the impression you seriously wanted me as well, until today. I also didn't want to offend you by questioning that you might've been more interested in the casual way, since I'm not.’’ 

‘’The only joke I've made is when I let you believe all my suggestions and comment were as such. You’ve been a fucking fantasy since you helped me settle in with that stupid lousy joke of yours and cautious behaviour. I kind of figured right away you were the serious type, and I approve that too when I share your view.’’

A hungry mouth lapped over his throat with greedy movements, stealing another moan from his gut and once a tongue found its way in, he sagged in pleasure. He reached Louis’ nipple and flicked it, a bit harder than he’d done earlier and the same hiss he’d heard on the couch sizzled through clenched teeth. 

"I like how forward you've become luv, but are you sure you can handle the things I want to do with you?"

Louis practically moaned into his mouth while skilled hands trailed over his frame, gliding down his arms to reach the hem of his shirt.

"Oh I’m sure, are _you?_ Told you I tend to be a bit rough didn’t I?"

The earlier moan turned into a heated growl as Louis lunged to reconnect their lips and with more strength than Harry had expected, he pushed their bodies towards the bedroom. Several clothes came off and decorated the floor, leaving a visible trail of where they staggered over each other and unable to separate. The feel of Louis’ soft chest and harsh piercings flushed against his sent desire boiling, steering all the blood in his body down between his legs. Only the thin fabric of briefs clothed him as Louis desperately pushed at the unbuttoned trousers that slid agonisingly slow down his thighs. It wasn’t his priority, though, Louis’ briefs were as the man had managed to get rid of everything else. He felt how Louis shivered when he reached down to palm the growing bulge and the satisfied sounds leaving edged him on. Inside the bedroom he gave a forceful push, sending Louis flying down on the mattress with amused laughter and wasted no time before crawling between his parted legs, practically ripping the last piece of clothing away. 

‘’You’re so bloody gorgeous, fuck.’’

Heavy breaths left Louis as Harry nosed down his torso, giving his hardened nipples attention and playing with the accessory while his hands slid up muscular thighs. Louis’ body was a sin, so desirable and so tempting where it practically begging to be played with and explored. He nosed further down, leaving a wet trail with his tongue as he tasted every part in his reach. The muscles in Louis’ stomach clenched during his actions, and a guttural moan escaped from above when he reached the hips, biting and sucking at the soft skin. His eyes fluttered open, and when they caught the tiniest glint below, they widened while his jaw fell. 

‘’You fucking didn’t.’’ 

‘’I swear to the devil I will rip your sack off if you dare stop now Harold.’’

Louis’ voice was a shaking hiss, and it made his mouth twitch, hearing the desperation clogging his voice and seeing how his whole body trembled to be touched.

‘’I can’t believe Niall was right, you sadist. These must’ve hurt like hell, don’t dare say otherwise.’’

Gentle fingers eased over Louis’ length, teasing until he reached underneath the head and watched almost transfixed at, not one but two straight barbells going through the skin. Unbelievable as it was four small pieces of steel decorated the thin skin and the heat he’d felt earlier practically set him on fire. 

‘’Bloody hell you're easily distracted, not my favourite trait about you right now luv. If you must know before you move further those weren’t the worst, the last one was.’’

The words gurgled out from Louis as he twitched around, silently begging for Harry to do something instead of letting him hang. Again Harry’s mouth fell open as his eyes moved on their own, gliding further down and another hiss of arousal shot from his lips when the final jewellery reached his attention. It was tiny, just like the others but the distinct vision of steel glared at him, right above Louis’ entrance.

‘’You’re mad; it’s impressive and disturbingly hot but fuck Lou, why the hell would you do that?’’

Growing impatient Louis reacted, straightening up to seal Harry’s arms and flipped them over so he was on top. The side of his mouth curled upwards as one hand copied Harry’s previous movements and ripped his briefs off.

‘’Because, the ones in my dick pleasures both but the last one stimulates me into fucking wonderland when something enters.’’

A fair share of sweat, moans and throbbing muscles later, Harry learned Louis’ statement had been anything but a lie. How those small items had made him combust in raw aching pleasure and practically stopped his heart was unbelievable, but his appreciation for body decoration had increased tremendously. How Louis became a quivering writhing mess underneath him during round two only deepened his curiosity and consideration of getting some himself.

 

_\-------------------------------------------------------_

 

_Further down the road.._

He’d been on high alert the entire week since his sister had arrived in town and the moment his ringtone seeped down the hall, and before it managed to go one for more than five seconds, he’d sprinted into the room and thrown himself over it.

‘’Is it time?’’

‘’It’s time. We arrived-‘’

The deep sound of Harry cut short as he ended the call, already halfway through the door with one hand struggling to pull his jacket on and the other clutching the phone. He barely registered the _good luck_ and _take pictures_ thrown after his fleeing body from his boss and co-worker. Excitement bubbled through his veins, and he couldn’t keep still as he entered the underground, receiving him a few glares from the people around he bumped into. It didn’t faze him; it didn’t even reach his attention as he continued to check his clock every two seconds to be sure he wouldn't take too long. As soon as the ride stopped and the doors opened, he jumped out, sprinted down the last metres to where she and Harry was. Once inside he whirled around, staring confusedly in every direction as he wasn’t sure where to go. Perhaps he shouldn’t have ended the conversation so abruptly before getting the information he needed after all. As he was about to ambush a white-clothed lady, the sight of familiar luscious curls entered the corner of his eye and he began running before he even turned his head. A big smile and amused laughter met him as he launched himself into Harry’s embrace, closing his eyes in satisfaction and smelling the scent of his usual shampoo.

‘’I didn’t miss it did I?’’

‘’No Lou, we arrived with her barely thirty minutes ago, and the doctors said it might take a while. You would’ve known hadn’t you hung up on me so fast.’’

An arched brow was sent his was as he rolled his eyes but dropped his head a bit shyly, excuse him for being excited and unwilling to miss the happening of the year. With a warm embrace, Harry guided him down the hall where Harry’s sister and her daughters waited with big smiles. 

‘’I didn’t expect to see them here, but it’s nice you brought them with you.’’

‘’Hard not to when we were all out for lunch together.’’

The same jumpiness eased back into his body, and he tripped up and down, face stretching so wide his eyes turned into half-moons. 

‘’I can’t believe it, I seriously can’t believe it, Harry, I’m going to be an _uncle!_ This is unbelievable, is my sister doing alright, does she need anything?’’

‘’What does Uncle Louis mean mum, isn’t he already an uncle? Isn't he ours?’’

Before Harry could answer the soft sound of Leila tore Louis out of his jumpiness and when he turned to look at the young girl she was staring at her mum with a small unsure frown. Automatically his gaze flicked up to Harry’s sister who smiled softly at her daughter, pushing a string of hair away from her face, and gently spoke.

‘’Of course he is darling, but unfortunately, Louis wasn’t able to be here when you or Rosie was born, so this is his first time he's experiencing one of his niece's or nephew’s birth. So it’s a bit overwhelming for him.’’

For a small second, stabs of guilt flashed across his face as he listened to her explain why he was so joyful, and how he hadn’t realised how his words sounded for young ears. He stepped out of Harry’s embrace and bent down to be at Leila’s height; the small girl was no more than eight, but the uncertainty he saw on her face tore at his heart. 

‘’Hey little monkey-‘’ he bopped her nose and dipped his head to the side. ‘’-Your mum is right, this is all making me a bit looney up top at the moment but of course I’m your uncle, that’s something I’ll always be. You and Rosie are my favourite people, just as that curly mop of hair back there is.-‘’ he thumbed over his shoulder and grinned when he saw her small lips curl upwards. ‘’-and now I get to have another favourite in my life and knowing you’ll be there with me to see him or her for the first time makes me beyond happy-‘’ He opened his arms and the moment Leila jumped into them he lifted her up and tickled her side. ‘’-So are you as excited as I am, to meet your cousin?’’

She laughed at the tickling but managed to nod her head while high shrieks left her tiny mouth. Before he could put her back on the ground, Rosie came running from the seat she’d been sitting in and jumped up and down for him to lift her too. He joined Leila’s laughter as he bent, folding his free arm around Rosie’s frame and picked her up, or at least tried to. Perhaps he’d overestimated his strength when in the next second he tipped backwards with both girls and hit the floor with his bum first. Another high pitched laughter fell from the girls as he flopped on his back while they tickled him back, making him squirm and chuckle along. 

‘’Oi! You’re getting too big for me to carry both at the same time, when did you grow so fast? What happened to my sweet little monkeys, you’re like gorillas now!’’

‘’Noooo! Uncle Harry says it’s because you’re tiny and have small hands, so you can’t lift as much as he can. Since his are enormous.’’

He tipped his head further back to meet Harry’s amused gaze, and he sent him a raised brow as a snort escaped his throat.

‘’Oh did he now, at least I can walk without tripping over my own two feet like a clown.’’

The girls laughed again when Harry faked a loud gasp and clutched his chest in betrayal, his action stealing a low chuckle from his sister as well. The tickling went on a few more minutes before he got up and walked back to Harry’s side, folding a warm hand around his waist and leant his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that until his mother came with the rest of the family and until the doctor announced his sister wanted her by her side during labour. Nerves and excitement boiled and bubbled throughout the next hours, and he couldn’t keep still, he paced back and forth as the remaining parts of his nails vanished from stressful chewing. The moment the doctor re-entered and announced both mother and child was perfectly healthy, his heart stopped and made Harry practically carry him down the hall. The closer they came to the room where his sister was it restarted and raced with each step. 

‘’I’m going to shit myself.’’

‘’It’s ok, I’ve got you luv.’’

The steady hand around his frame kept him from crumbling and when the door opened to revealed his crying mother, the emotional father and his smiling sister with a small blanket in her arms, his heart shot from his chest. 

‘’Oh Louis, come and meet your nephew.’’

She tilted the little blanket as they reached her bed and the tiniest human being he’d ever seen so close met his sight, a flushed baby boy with eyes closed and a strong resemblance to his sister. He was beautiful, just perfect and a burning sensation prickled behind his eyes as he let out a shaky sigh.

‘’He’s gorgeous.’’

‘’Do you want to hold him?’’

His eyes widened with glee and not trusting his cracking voice he nodded quickly. With a single look thrown over his shoulder, he was confident Harry read the silent sentence, _my hands are too shaky to do it by myself._ So when she held her son out, Harry’s large arms curled around his and helped steady the weight, both holding securely as the little boy made a small snort and it caused Louis to stare with so much fondness he overheated with fondness.

‘’So now I’ve done my part, when are you two getting your arses going?’’

His gaze flicked up to meet his sister’s, and she smiled at them lovingly and a bit mischievously, nodding towards the boy in their arms. It made him grin wider as he looked back down, seeing the small golden ring on Harry’s hand as his fingers gently stroked over their nephews head. Next to it he saw his own identical ring and the soft baby cradled in their arms was the only thing they lacked in their life.

‘’Ah you know, any day now I hope, just waiting for the phone to ring.’’

With a small effort, he leant his head against Harry’s chest, swaying side to side as he hummed softly and grinned so hard his whole face hurt. A gentle hum came as Harry dipped his face over his shoulder, pressing their cheeks together while warm lips brushed across his stubbled jaw. So quietly he had trouble hearing, Harry whispered softly to his ear. 

‘’Then perhaps this is a good time informing you I received the call during lunch, causing your sister to be so excited her water broke, _we’ve been approved luv._ ’’ 

It was the final strike of happiness he could muster without cracking and steady tears rolled down his face.

_~Fin_


End file.
